Just let me love you
by smil3z
Summary: A therox fic =) ..plz R&R ....Fox has fallen for Theresa but how many times will fate keep them apart? Chapter 21 and 22 are up!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
It was on an ordinary afternoon and Theresa, Fox, Chad and Whitney had gotten together to have a swim at the Crane mansion. Fox was secretly in love with Whitney ever since the night at the Blue Note but he knew that she didn't feel the same but he vowed to himself that one day, she would be his.  
  
'Ugh' he thought looking at the way Chad and Whitney were snuggling and kissing. He wanted to go and punch Chad but he knew that would cause a lot of problems. Whitney giggled at the way Chad kissed her neck and Fox looked away, this was definitely not a good day for him.  
  
Oh well, if he couldn't get close to Whitney today, at least he could go and pester his gorgeous stepmother, Theresa, he looked around for her and saw her slip into the sauna. He took one last glance at Whitney and Chad and decided that they wouldn't even notice that he was gone.  
  
He got up and quietly slipped into the room, he saw Theresa huddled up into the corner weeping. He made his way over to her and gently touched her shoulder. Her head lifted up to look at him in the eyes with tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Theresa? Are you alright?" he said as he sat down beside her.  
  
"He doesn't love me anymore."  
  
Fox sighed; he knew that she was crying over Ethan, he didn't understand what was that appealing to people about him, he was just a spoiled brat that took advantage of women. 'Ha' he thought, people though he was a playboy, well look at Ethan; he kept breaking women's hearts by not deciding which one he wanted; Gwen or Theresa.  
  
"Oh Theresa.. this is about Ethan isn't it?"  
  
"How come he doesn't love me anymore, did I do something wrong? All I did was love him. I didn't lie to him on purpose, is there something wrong with me?" she said between sobs.  
  
"Theresa, look there is nothing wrong with you, Ethan is just a fool for letting you go."  
  
Just hearing his name made her break down in tears. There was nothing much Fox could offer at the moment, so he just pulled her into an embrace. Theresa buried her face into the crook of his name sobbing. He gently caressed her hair saying gentle words to her.  
  
He desperately wanted to see if Whitney and Chad has stopped acting all childish, but he knew that if he left Theresa right now, it would look like Fox was such a cold-hearted person.  
  
A few minutes passed and Theresa calmed down, she pulled away from fox and gave him a small smile. She stood up so he did the same.  
  
"We should go back out now, shouldn't we?" she asked  
  
"Yeah, Whitney and Chad are probably wondering where we are." 'Not' he thought.  
  
Just before he walked out of the room, she stood up and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Thank you for comforting me." Theresa said  
  
"Hey, it was no problem, I'm always willing to help a gorgeous woman."  
  
She gave him a small laugh, which made him smile as well.  
  
"Its nice to see you're feeling better now." Fox said  
  
Outside at the pool, Whitney and Chad hadn't noticed that Fox and Theresa had ever left, finally the both of them looked up at Fox and Theresa to see them staring at the oddly.  
  
"Sorry, Chad and I just got too caught up in the moment." Whitney giggled while blushing.  
  
"Yeah, sorry you guys." Chad said  
  
"Its alright, it's nice to see at least one couple working out nicely" Theresa said  
  
Fox took a glance at her and noticed the pain in her eyes, he didn't say anything though, for the rest of the afternoon, they just talked and swam, but Theresa just sat there limp, with a far away look in her eyes. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
That night Fox came and knocked on Theresa's door.  
  
"Come in" she called  
  
"Hey, you didn't come down for dinner so I thought you might be hungry" he said as he set down the tray of food on the table next to her bed.  
  
"Thanks, I don't know, I just didn't have an appetite." she trailed off.  
  
"Alright, I'll leave you here to eat, call me if you need anything."  
  
"No, don't leave" she patted the seat beside her on the bed "Can you stay with me for a while.please?"  
  
He hesitated, he could be using the time thinking of ways to get Whitney, but he decided to stay with Theresa, after all, she was one of his best friends. He sat down beside her and Theresa snuggled up to him.  
  
"You're not busy right now are you?" she questioned  
  
"No, I'll just stay here with you"  
  
"Thanks" she laid her head on his shoulder  
  
"Fox?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"How come no one loves me anymore?"  
  
He was speechless, he didn't know what to say, and he knew she was only asking because Ethan had left her for Gwen. Finally he thought of something to say.  
  
"Theresa, there so many people who love you, your family and friends and many more"  
  
"But not Ethan."  
  
Fox sighed, "Theresa, you have to get over him, there are plenty of good men out there for you"  
  
"I know but it's not the same, I've loved Ethan ever since I was a little girl"  
  
"One day, you'll find someone who deserves you"  
  
"But now.I feel so alone" she began to cry and buried her face in his chest.  
  
There was nothing much he could than wrap his arms around and gently stroke her hair  
  
"It will be alright Theresa.just wait"  
  
"I wish I had someone like you to love me," she whispered  
  
Fox just smiled; people didn't give him compliments a lot. Eventually Theresa began to drift off, Fox wasn't sure whether he should leave or not, If he got up, she would wake up. He didn't want to disturb her, he knew she had rarely slept these days thinking about Ethan, but he decided to give it a try. He gently pried her arms off him and lifted her head up. But all she did was hang onto him harder.  
  
"Don't leave me.please.." she mumbled in her sleep  
  
Fox sighed and made himself comfortable, he would be staying here all night with her, he pulled the covers around them  
  
"Theresa, you've got to stop hurting yourself like this." he muttered quietly  
  
Eventually he drifted off to sleep as well.  
  
_____________________  
The next morning, Fox woke up first and looked around the room awkwardly.  
  
"Where am I?.Is this my room?"  
  
He looked down at the girl in his arms. Theresa. He suddenly remembered coming to comfort her and everything. She stirred and her eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Morning."  
  
"Hey, feeling better?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks to you"  
  
She knew that they both had to go but it felt so nice in his arms, so protected and loved, she wanted to stay like this forever, she finally pried herself away from her and stretched.  
  
"I haven't had a goodnight's sleep like yesterday in ages"  
  
"I can tell."  
  
He got up and walked to the door  
  
"Well I'll be going now." he said with a wave and stepped out the room.  
  
"Fox?" she called  
  
He came back in and before he could say 'yes?', her lips were on his, it was a soft, lingering kiss , her tongue gently grazing his lips. There wasn't going on much in his head, he was definately enjoying this but somehow this didn't feel right. Theresa pulled herself away from him and gave him a hug.  
  
"Thank you...for everything." she whispered into his ear  
  
Fox forced a smile onto his face while he was still in his mode of shock.  
  
"Hey, don't worry about it, thats what friends are for"  
  
"Right, friends." she echoed  
  
For a moment he noticed a look of hurt flash in her eyes but she quickly shrugged it off. He finally left the room with a lot of things running through his mind 'what was that all about?'  
  
"Step-mommy is definately a good kisser" he said loud enough for her to hear, she heard the line and laughed which brought a smile to his face, it was nice to see her smiling and laughing again. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Over the next few months, Fox and Theresa became much closer friends, she often told him things that she would never dare tell anyone. It was a strong relationship, but most of the time Fox treated her as if Theresa was her little sister. But she wanted to be more then just friends. He was always there for her when she was sad, he made her laugh and smile and made her happy. Lots of times she wanted to tell him how she felt, but she scared of rejection, it didn't seem like he felt the same way. Oh ya, often he hit on her, but he did that to all women so it wasn't a big surprise to her.  
  
She was over Ethan and it showed, she never cried and she was always smiling and laughing. Gwen and Theresa became close friends and often had long and friendly chats. Sometimes she would get depressed over losing Ethan but that was rarely, she knew that she had to move on.  
  
One time she snuck into Fox's room and noticed a bunch of roses on his night table. At first she thought that they might be for her but she looked at the card, the girl's name was scratched out but all she make out was an ' i ' She was heart broken, how could she think that Fox would fall in love with her?  
  
On the other hand, Fox had a slight feeling that something was up with Theresa, he didn't want to pry and ask her so he would just wait until she told him. Yes, he loved Theresa, but as a friend. She helped him through many hard times just by talking with him and giving advice. Ever since the time Theresa had kissed him, things had been a little awkward but they never talked about it. There were occasional pecks on the cheek and hugs but there was nothing more then that.  
  
Things between Whitney and him were alright, he still wanted her but it would take some time, whenever they got a chance to talk, all they talked about was Chad. What was with women? They always talked about other men around him. He had tried to make some moves on Whitney but she never seemed to notice.  
  
________________________  
  
At the mansion.  
  
Theresa sighed "How am I ever going to tell him...? He must think I'm still in love with Ethan but I'm not."  
  
She walked around the room pacing nervously.  
  
"I should tell him...right? ...yes I should. He told me that he would be at the book cafe and if I wanted I could go there, and meet him later, alright, Im going to tell him I love him."  
  
Theresa made up her mind and decided to tell him her true feelings, hopefully she wouldn't freak him out. She grabbed her purse and keys and walked out the door.  
  
________________________  
  
Fox was in the book cafe doing some paper work on Crane Industries when he heard someone weeping, he turned around and noticed Whitney sitting in a table alone crying. He quickly rushed up to her.  
  
"Whitney?? Are you alright" he said awfully concerned  
  
"Oh Fox, Chad has to stay in L.A for another 6 months, but he promised me that he would come back next week, this is horrible. I miss him so much.."  
  
"Oh no, Im so sorry " 'great! More time for him to plan and get whitney for myself' he thought  
  
Fox hugged her while she cried.  
  
"It seems like things aren't working out for us, he's always busy and we barely see each other now."  
  
"I know how you feel, but don't worry, just remember that you love each other." he said while he smoothed her hair.  
  
Whitney gazed up at him and her face slowly inched toward his and he did the same, and then her lips were on his, Fox wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss. 'Finally, all my work payed off' he thought  
  
________________________  
  
Theresa opened the door to the book cafe and looked around for him, he didn't seem to be anywhere, she saw two people making out and she chuckled.  
  
"How can people kiss in public? So disrespectful"  
  
She eyed the room once more and decided to call out his name.  
  
"Fo---"  
  
She suddenly felt weak in the knees and her head was throbbing. She walked closer to the couple kissing on the couch.....that was fox.!? Who was that girl with him?  
  
"Oh my god!" she said loud enough for the both of them to hear . She could see cleary now, that woman was Whitney, her supposed best friend.  
  
Whitney and Fox pulled away from each other and stared at Theresa, there was silence. Fox was the first to say something.  
  
"Um, hi Theresa..What are you doing here?"  
  
"Ha! What am I doing here? You asked me if I wanted I could come but I see that you're busy at the moment."  
  
Whitney who hasn't said a word through all this finally did.  
  
"Oh my god! What have I done?? I thought Fox was Chad....I never meant...how could this happen?" She cried and ran out the door.  
  
'Damn, i guess that i wasnt that lucky' he thought  
  
Fox and Theresa just stared at each other.  
  
"Theresa, that wasn't what you think"  
  
"I may have been blind once, but I'm sure not stupid. I have eyes and i know how to use them." she said with tears running down her face.  
  
Fox stood up and touched her arm.  
  
"Listen to me.."  
  
"No! Leave me alone, I hate you!"  
  
With that she ran out the door. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Fox knew that he had to go after Theresa or he would regret it in the future, he ran up to catch to her but he stopped in the middle of the street.  
  
"What am I doing? I love Whitney, shouldn't I be going after her instead of Theresa?" he was confused, but his conscience told him he had to talk with Theresa first. He eyed the busy streets and didn't see her anywhere.  
  
"Geez, how does she run so fast in those shoes" he shook his head and continued to run hoping to catch up to her.  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Theresa sped through the street bumping into everyone without apologizing; she was too busy replaying the moment when she saw Fox and Whitney kiss. Tears were flowing down her face like a river.  
  
"And to think that maybe I had a chance with Fox."  
  
To be honest, seeing Fox and Whitney sharing an intimate kiss hurt more then the time Ethan left her for Gwen. Theresa stopped running, at first she thought that Fox would be running after her, calling her name. She turned away slowly hoping he would be there, but he wasn't. She quickly wiped the tears from her face and told herself to be strong, but she knew she wouldn't succeed.  
  
She tried to erase that horrible memory of the kiss but it seemed to be stamped there forever, she tried to run as fast as she could back to the mansion but on the way tripped on a rock and went sprawling onto the pavement. Her hand was scratched badly and her legs had scabs. When you looked at it, you would flinch and knew it must've hurt but at the moment, she wasn't feeling anything at all. Nothing would compare to the pain in her heart. She picked herself up and decided to walk the rest of the way back while limping.  
  
_________________________________________  
  
She arrived to the mansion and made her way up to her room and closed the door. She went to the bathroom to treat her injuries. Now her hand began to hurt, she opened the cupboards and got ointment and bandages. It was difficult though, she couldn't do anything with just one hand. She kept fumbling and dropping everything until she just collapsed onto the cold tiled floor.  
  
"It's no use," she sobbed and threw everything against the wall. She curled up into a ball, feeling very insecure.  
  
"Here, let me help." A gentle voice said to her.  
  
Fox.  
  
He took her hand but her head shot up and snatched it away.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she said coldly.  
  
It was as if he didn't hear her say that and gently took her hand again.  
  
"Let me bandage it for you."  
  
"Get out."  
  
Fox looked at her sternly and Theresa knew that he wouldn't change his mind; she let him take care of her hand and scabs. He was so close to her, she just wanted to kiss him. But it wouldn't be right. He finished and she stood up.  
  
"Thank you" she mumbled while looking at the floor. She sat down on her bed wishing that he would just go away. 5 minutes passed and he still hadn't left, he was just standing there.  
  
"May I help you?" she finally said.  
  
Fox sat down on her bed beside her.  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
"What about?" but she did know.  
  
"The kiss that happened between Whitney and me."  
  
"I'm still trying to erase that from my memory." She said looking out the window.  
  
"I didn't know that she would be there.she was crying and I was trying to comfort her.and.it just happened"  
  
"Fox! It just happened? You know she has a boyfriend that loves her deeply and Chad thinks you're his friend, and once when he's gone, you go after his girl, what do you think he's going to say when he finds out?"  
  
Fox became alert.  
  
"Theresa, don't tell me you're going to retell this incident to Chad," he pleaded "Whitney has nothing to do with this, I don't want things to get bad between Chad and her, if you do tell him, tell him it's my fault. Whitney doesn't deserve to be hurt."  
  
Suddenly things became clear for Theresa, she remembered the flowers and the 'i' on the card, all the times she had seen Fox taking glances at Whitney and when he comforted her.  
  
"You're in love with Whitney aren't you.?" It was difficult for her to say those words.  
  
Fox sighed; he would have to tell her eventually so what was the difference if he told her now?  
  
"Yes Theresa, I'm in love with Whitney."  
  
She didn't say anything, Theresa just felt her world shatter in two.  
  
"Theresa? Theresa?" Fox waved his hand to get her attention  
  
"What?" she turned away from his because her tears were threatening to fall but she wouldn't let them, she would be strong. She turned back to him.  
  
"Whitney? You're never going to get anywhere with her, she loves Chad and only him, I wont let you break them up"  
  
"You think I haven't thought of those things before?No need to discourage me. But just watch, in the end Whitney will be mine."  
  
"No, they belong together, you can't do that to them, they're soulmates."  
  
Suddenly there was just silence, Fox was gazing into her eyes, when he looked at her, he could see all the pain she was feeling, all the devastation. He felt a need to kiss her, his mind told him to get up and leave but he couldn't. He wanted to feel her. Theresa glanced at him oddly, Fox seemed like he was possessed or something.  
  
His face inched closer to hers and he placed his hands on either side of her face and pressed his lips against hers. At first she protested, as much as she wanted this it was wrong. She had just lectured him about kissing Whitney and the next minute, she was kissing him. When she tried to pull away, he would just hang onto her harder. She just gave in and kissed him back. She parted her mouth letting his tongue roam around caressing hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck while his rested at her waist. Fox moaned and deepened the kiss. Finally he pulled apart for the need of air and he looked at her, he gave her a kiss on the forehead and gave her a small smile. He got up and walked out the room leaving Theresa sitting there confused.  
  
Outside her room Fox was thinking to him. Why did he just kiss her? Of course he wasn't complaining. The kiss felt somewhat special, so much passion, love and desire.There was this tingling sensation, as if she was made for him. He wanted more. But she was just a friend, wasn't she? He thought back to the book café when he kissed Whitney. Actually he hadn't felt much, just the same feeling when he kissed other girls. Did he only want Whitney because he knew he couldn't have her?  
  
He stood outside her door.  
  
"Am I falling in love with you Theresa?" 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Through the next 3 weeks, Theresa tried her best to avoid Fox but whenever she looked into his brown eyes, she felt herself melting away. Sometimes she just wanted to talk to him about how she was feeling but she didnt have the nerve. Whenever she thought back to the day in the book cafe, she wanted to slap him but that would be plain wrong. It wasn't like they never talked, but it wasn't the same, all they talked about were clients and work. Fox never came to her room at night to talk and share nightcaps anymore. It was as if they had become strangers.  
  
Fox was beginning to develop feelings for Theresa. But he wasn't sure if he was in love with her. When he saw her, he would get nervous and forget what to say.If anyone were to ask him if he would go after Theresa, he would have to say yes. She was beautiful. Who would refuse her? The stupid kind, like Ethan, he was an idiot for letting her go. If he were Ethan, he would appreciate Theresa and love her the way she needed to be loved.Fox still craved to kiss and touch her again but he knew she was still mad at him.  
  
He knew he wouldn't get anywhere with Whitney, she already had a boyfriend and was engaged to Chad. His feelings weren't the same as they were for Theresa. He had tried to talk to her many time, but there were alwasy interruptions like phone calls and Litle Ethan crying, there was never a perfect timing. He missed her dearly and he knew she felt the same. She wouldn't have made such a big deal out of Fox kissing Whitney if she didn't care about him at all.  
  
_____________________________  
  
One afternoon, Theresa was sitting on a bench outside in the garden admiring the view. It felt nice to get away from everyone and be alone for a while. She needed the time to think. But her every thought was about Fox and the kiss they had shared together. She sighed, she hadn't felt this depressed ever since the day Ethan had left her. She hadn't met a gorgeous,kind,loving man like Fox in ages. But when she decided to seize the opportunity, he had to be in love with someone else. She was snapped out of her thoughts when someone sat down beside her.  
  
"Hey"  
  
She sighed again, she just wanted to be alone and she got interrupted and it had to be the man that had caused all this.  
  
"Hi Fox.." she didn't feel like looking at him.  
  
"We haven't really talked alot these days."  
  
"Yeah....."  
  
"Are you mad at me?"  
  
"No...."  
  
He could tell she was by the way her answers were so short.  
  
"Then how come you won't look at me?"  
  
Theresa took a deep breath and turned toward him, she forced on a smile.  
  
"I'm not mad at you."  
  
"If you say so. So what have you been up to lately?"  
  
"Nothing much."  
  
Fox felt bad for him, he knew she was pain and it showed, her eyes were full of pain. He took her hand and held it, gently caressing her smooth skin with his thumb. He held it up to his lips and kissed it. Theresa looked away.  
  
"Fox, don't start something you know you won't finish..."  
  
"I know how you're feeling and I'm truly sorry that I've caused you all this pain."  
  
"No, don't be."  
  
"Let me ask you something."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Are you in love with me?"  
  
Theresa was caught off guard with this question, she thought he would ask something like 'Do you hate me for kissing Whitney?' She didn't know what to say, but lie.  
  
"Ha! Of course not, what made you think that?" she laughed strangely though it was killing her to say it. She had been dying to tell him her true feelings and now was a perfect chance, but she couldn't bring herself to do it.  
  
Fox looked at her oddly, she acting very strange. He could tell by her eyes, he could see fear and nervousness.  
  
"Don't lie to me."  
  
"What? I am not lying!"  
  
"I can tell." he was awfully calm about this whole situation  
  
Theresa snatched her hand away from him and glared at him.  
  
"You do not know a single thing about me so don't you go making judgements now, this conversation is over!" she was in no mood to be fighting with him. All she wanted was to be held in his arms and make all her problems go away. She stood up to leave but he pulled her back down.  
  
"No Theresa, answer my question." he was determined to pry the answer out of her.  
  
"I did" she was beginning to get mad, geez, Fox was so demanding.  
  
Fox stared directly into her eyes.  
  
"Fine! You want the answer? Then I'll tell you! Yes, I am in love with you Fox. I want to be with you, i want you. And i was going to tell you the day I went to the book café but a little incident occured and i couldn't tell you tell you." she was practically shouting. "But I know that you don't feel the same so I don't care what you say. I try to avoid you, but you're always there wherever and whenever. You think it's easy for me, well it's not. Seeing you in love with another woman tore me apart." tears began running down her face. "Are you happy? I told you the answer, now just leave me alone!" she ran of back into the house.  
  
Fox just sat there with a painful and shocked expression on his face, this hadn't gone the way he had wanted. He didn't expect her to get so emotional. He as well, wanted to tell her his feelings but now it seemed like Theresa assumed that Fox didn't love her, but the truth was, he did. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Fox knew that he had to talk with Theresa but he didn't know what he would say, he didn't want to upset her more then she already was. He walked into the mansion seeing Phyllis in the living room holding Little Ethan.  
  
"Phylis?"  
  
"Yes, Mr.Crane?"  
  
"Have you Theresa?"  
  
"Yes, she just ran into her room, she looked quite upset."  
  
"Oh, do you think I could play with Little Ethan for a while?"  
  
Phylis looked at him strangely, it wasn't always Crane men liked children  
  
"Sure." she carefully handed him over  
  
"And if you don't mind, I'd like to be alone for a while"  
  
"Yes Mr.Crane."  
  
She left and Fox sat Little Ethan onto his lap and smiled.  
  
"Your mother is sure one difficult woman, oh don't get me wrong, she's amazing but things are always going wrong for us, I feel bad that I've hurt her, and it was never intentional."  
  
Little Ethan gave him a big toothless grin as to say 'go tell her how you feel'  
  
"I do want to tell her my feelings but I wasn't so sure about it."  
  
Meanwhile Theresa came down from her room wanting to get her son back from Phylis.  
  
"Phy--" she stopped when she heard someone talking to himself, she walked and peeked into the living room. There was Fox and little Ethan. To be honest, they looked awfully cute together, like a father and his son. She didn't want to interrupt their 'male bonding' so she just leaned on the door frame.  
  
"Theresa means alot to me, she's done a lot to help me. She is like a little sister.."  
  
Theresa's eyes began filling with tears.  
  
"But I'll admit I want to be more then that. Even since we kissed, I've wanted more..alot more. And today when she told me that she loved me, I was really happy and surprised, but she ran of before I could tell her anything. Though for me it's a huge step, I've never had anyone love me, the playboy." he took a deep breath and looked at Theresa's son. " I guess what I really want to say is.....I love Theresa..."  
  
Theresa cleared her throat to get his attention. Fox stared at her and blushed.  
  
"Oh my God...I can't believe that I just said all that" he muttered. He pointed at little Ethan "This is all your fault" he joked. Theresa took her son from him.  
  
"Fox....take a drive with me?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Let me go give Little Ethan to Phylis, I'll be back, go wait outside for me, alright?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Fox walked towards her car trying to clear his mind. Theresa had heard everything, he wasn't sure whether she was mad at him or anything, but he tried to think on the positive side. She came back and got into the car.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
They drove in uncomfortable silence until they arrived at the beach.  
  
"Come." she called to him.  
  
Fox had no idea to what was going on with her but he obeyed.  
  
Theresa sat down on the sand watching the view of the ocean.  
  
"Fox...?"  
  
"Yes?" as he sat down beside her.  
  
"About what you said when you were talking with Little Ethan...."  
  
Fox turned a shade red, she did hear him talk.  
  
He gulped "Um, what about it?"  
  
"Were you telling the truth." she asked hopefully.  
  
"I-i-i...." he didn't know what to say.  
  
Theresa sighed, she knew it was too good to be true. Fox probably knew she was listening to him talk and was just trying to cheer her up. She hung her head in embarassment, she couldn't face him. Fox knew she misunderstood him. He used his finger and lifted her chin up so he could gaze into her eyes. He leaned in and softly brushed his lips against hers. Theresa closed her eyes trying to savour the moment. This was probably the last time she would be this close to him.  
  
"Fox....just hold me."  
  
He obeyed and wrapped his arms around her and she rested her head against his chest. Fox kissed the top of her head and she snuggled up closer to him. She was never going to forget this moment, never.  
  
"I love you Theresa." he whispered into her ear. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Theresa pulled away from Fox immediately and stared at him with wide eyes, and shook her head as if she didn't hear correctly.  
  
"You what?!"  
  
Fox looked at her curiously, she didn't think he was telling the truth.  
  
"I.....said....I-i love you."  
  
Theresa laughed nervously.  
  
"Fox, don't go making jokes now, im very gullible if you haven't noticed."  
  
"What?! Im not lying, I know I haven't told you before...but I do have feelings for you."  
  
Theresa stood up and started pacing not believing what she had just heard. Fox chuckled, she looked awfully cute right now. Theresa marched up in front of him and just looked at him.  
  
"....Theresa? Are you alright?"  
  
Suddenly there was this big grin on her face and she threw her arms around him.  
  
"Fox...you have made me very happy."  
  
He tightened his arms around her never wanting to let go. She rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Did you love Whitney..?" this was one question she had to ask.  
  
".....No.. I thought I did, but I wanted her because I knew I couldn't have her. It was lust....But with you, its entirely different, you make me happy and I never want to leave you because if I do, I know I will regret for the rest of my life. In the garden when you told me you loved me..my whole world lit up, though I didn't know why. Then I figured it out..I, Fox, have fallen hard for you Theresa...and I hope you're not mad at me for not telling you earlier."  
  
Tears began brimming her eyes, she caressed his cheek adoringly.  
  
"Mad? I could never be mad at you. In my every dream, I wished that we could be together, but I knew that it would never happen. We seemed to live two entire different worlds. And we seemed to not communicate well these past weeks. But now...."she sighed happily " I just want to be with you and be in your arms forever."  
  
He smiled, she was his angel.  
  
"I truly love you Theresa, and whatever happens...I always will."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
They both leaned in for a sweet kiss. A kiss that could explain all their feelings and emotions. Theresa pulled away and ran her fingers through his hair.  
  
"Fox?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You think we could home now? It's getting late and cold. We can spend the rest of the night in my room " she said with a smile.  
  
"Ah so I see, step-mommy wants me all for herself tonight, my, my, aren't you greedy" he replied with a chuckle.  
  
Theresa slapped his arm playfully and hauled him to the car. They drove home with content expressions on her face. For once everything everything seemed perfect.  
  
______________________________________  
  
At the airport a slim blonde stepped off the plane.  
  
"My, time sure does pass, lucky I'm paying Harmony a visit"  
  
She went to pick up her luaggage, she took out her wallet and looked at a photo.  
  
"Nicholas...your life is going to be turned around...."  
  
_______________________________________  
  
It was night and Theresa was looking at the mirror smiling happily, this was definately the happiest day of her life.  
  
Someone knocked on her door.  
  
"Come in, it's open"  
  
Fox came in, Theres glanced at him through the reflection of the mirror and gave him a big smile.  
  
"Hey Gorgeous." he said  
  
"Hi."  
  
He went up behind and played with her hair.  
  
"Bored?" he asked her.  
  
"A bit, but I'm tired so I must just turn in for the night"  
  
"Hm? Did I just hear you ask me to spend the night with you?" he teased  
  
Theresa giggled and turned around and tapped him gently on the nose.  
  
'No, but I wouldn't mind."  
  
"Great, but I would've stayed either way."  
  
She laughed once more. Theresa stood up and stretched.  
  
"I'll take my shower and change, you do the same if you're planning to stay the night with me, if not, get out."  
  
"Anything for you my higness" he teased.  
  
She stepped up to give him a light kiss.  
  
"Go take your shower already, before I make you stay" Fox was getting turned on easily.  
  
"Alright, alright."  
  
She walked into the bathroom but not before blowing him a kiss, he smiled and layed down on her bed, and thought about everything that had just happened. Just a few hours ago, they have been in a fight. Now, they were basically a couple, and it wasn't at all strange. It felt so natural to hold and kiss her, it was meant to be. Eventually thinking of Theresa made him drift off. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
20 minutes later Theresa came out of the bathroom and noticed Fox sleeping. She smiled and reflected on today's events. It seemed so unreal, like a dream. God finallly answered her prayers, she could be with the man she loved. Everyone would be surprised when she told them that Fox and her were a couple, she hoped no one would disaprove. She hated to wake up Fox but she needed to sleep as well. She gently shook him by the shoulder.  
  
"Fox?"  
  
He groaned and mumbled. He was having the best dream, he had asked Theresa to marry him, and she happily accepted. Now they were on their honeymoon and was just getting to the good part when she woke him up. He rolled over so he wouldn't have to look at her, he wanted to get back to sleep.  
  
"Fox, wake up."  
  
"No..."  
  
"Fine, you stay here for the night and I'll sleep in your room."  
  
Theresa walked and opened the door to her room was about to proceed to his bed chamber. Fox grumbled once more.  
  
"No....I'm up, I'm up. You can sleep here in your room....with me." he grinned sheepishly.  
  
She gave him a knowing smile. She closed the door and slid into bed.  
  
"Go change."  
  
"I will...dont worry...if you wanna see my body...just ask."  
  
Theresa groaned.  
  
"Go away."  
  
Fox chuckled and stripped his clothes off down to his boxers, leaving them on a nearby chair. He climbed into bed , and Theresa snuggled up to him instantly. He slid his arm around her and planted a kiss on her forehead.  
  
"Theresa? Are we going to tell anyone about..us?"  
  
"Yes...why? Are you ashamed?"  
  
"What?! Of course not, I have the most amazing and beautiful woman all for myself, and I wouldn't tell anyone? I'd go tell it to world."  
  
"Good, we'll tell them soon."  
  
"How do you think they'll react?"  
  
"Surprised of course, but hey, its their problem, as long as I'm happy."  
  
"And you are Theresa?..you are happy with me?"  
  
She leaned up and kissed him.  
  
"Yes, I am happy...for the first time in so long  
  
Fox sighed in relief.  
  
"Alright, Theresa, we should get to sleep, it's late and we have to go work early."  
  
"Yeah, I'm getting tired anyways."  
  
She leaned up to give him one last kiss for the night.  
  
"Goodnight Fox."  
  
"G'Night Gorgeous, sweet dreams."  
  
Theresa closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep with Fox in her thoughts, Fox spent a few minutes just looking at her, she was so beautiful and she was actually his. Unbelievable. Eventually he drifted off as well.  
  
______________________________  
  
The next morning.  
  
Theresa had woken up first and had her breakfast, she came back into her room and Fox will still sleeping. If he didn't get up they would be late for work. She opened the curtains letting the sun shine in.  
  
She went over to him and shook his shoulder.  
  
"Fox! Wake up!"  
  
He didn't budge.  
  
"Fox! We have to go to work soon and you're not even ready."  
  
He groaned a bit and rolled over to the side.  
  
She slapped his arm lightly.  
  
"This is the last warning."  
  
Fox took a nearby pillow and put it over his head hoping to drown out her voice but it didn't work. He muttered a few words and finally got up.  
  
"It's so early Theresa!.let me sleep 10 more minutes." He fell back onto the bed.  
  
"Alistair called and said that we had a new worker and we had to show her around and teach her the rules and everything."  
  
"Can't someone else teach him or her?"  
  
"No, Alistair personally asked for us."  
  
"Aww."  
  
"Fine, I'll go myself, you can meet me there later."  
  
Fox protested, " No, I'm going with you, what if this new worker is a guy. I don't want him to be hitting on you."  
  
She smiled, "Alright, then get up." She tried to pull him up but he was heavy and ended up on top of Fox.  
  
He caressed her face. " We can stay here for a while, this new person can wait." He captured her lips in a deep passionate kiss.  
  
She pulled away " As much as I want this, Crane Industries is one of my priorities so I can't just go and leave whenever I please."  
  
"Alright, I'll go change."  
  
"Good, I'll wait downstairs for you."  
  
"Okay."  
  
_____________________________  
  
After a bit Fox came down in a clean shirt and pants with a happy looking expression.  
  
"Ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Fox walked over to the side of the car and opened the door for her.  
  
"Thank you, my, what a gentleman you're being today."  
  
"What? Just today?"  
  
"Ok.all the time."  
  
He drove while holding Theresa's hand the whole time.  
  
"Don't you think all this seems so unreal?" he asked  
  
"What does?"  
  
"You know..us..a couple."  
  
"To be honest, yes a bit, but I'm still very happy, I love you and only you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
He leaned in and brushes his lips against hers  
  
* BEEP *  
  
"Fox! Keep your eye on the road." She giggled  
  
"Oh ya..sorry, too busy noticing a gorgeous woman beside me."  
  
She blushed. They arrived to work and walked into Theresa's office. Someone knocked on her door.  
  
"That must be the new worker."  
  
"Please don't be a guy..please don't be a guy. If yes, please not better looking then me." Fox was looking at the ceiling praying.  
  
Theresa laughed and opened the door, a slim blonde wearing an outfit that showed a lot of her skin walked in.  
  
"DANIELLE?!!?!!" 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
The blonde woman pranced into the room with a big smile on her face, she rushed to fox and threw her arms around Fox. He just stood there dumbfounded.  
  
"Fox, honey! I've missed you." Danielle gazed into his eyes and kissed him while Theresa stood there with her mouth open, what the heck was wrong with this girl. No way was she going to get a job at Crane Industries, she would have Alistair fire her immediately.  
  
Fox pulled away from her as quick as he could, quite embarassed. He took at glance at Theresa who was just standing there with her eyes wide opened, but he turned his attention back to Danielle.  
  
"Danielle....what are you doing here?" He stared at the floor fidgeting.  
  
"Baby, I've come to see you. And I got a job here as well. Isn't this great? We can spend so much time together."  
  
"Excuse me...but do you two know each other?"  
  
"Yeah....we're old....friends."  
  
But Danielle had a problem with the term 'friend'. She rested her hand on Fox's waist, with Theresa's eyes following it the whole time.  
  
"Fox is my little sugar-bear...aren't you?" she cooed to Fox, pinching his cheeks.  
  
Theresa didn't ask anymore questions. She knew that if there was something was going with Fox and Danielle, he would tell her. She trusted him.  
  
"Alright, I'll leave you guys here to chat, I'm going to get some coffee and make a phone call..would you two like anything?" Theresa asked.  
  
"No, its alright, thanks."  
  
Theresa walked out the door giving Fox a warm smile which he returned. Danielle noticed and knew something was up with this Theresa girl and Fox, she would figure it out.  
  
When Theresa closed the door, Fox immediately pushed her away from him.  
  
"Why the hell are you here?"  
  
Danielle battered her eyelashes giving him an innocent smile.  
  
"I told you, I missed you and came to see you."  
  
"Don't lie to me."  
  
"I know you missed me too." she strolled up closer beside him.  
  
"No, I don't. I would have preferred if you weren't here."  
  
"Aw, I'm so hurt." she said putting on a fake hurt expression.  
  
"Look, things ending up bad between us, so why don't I just buy you a ticket to wherever you want and you leave harmony. Look, if it's money you want, how much do you need?" he took a chequebook from his pocket.  
  
"No, If I came here, I plan to stay for a very long time, perhaps I'll be even moving here." she took the chequebook from him and set it on the table.  
  
"If I could turn back time, I wouldn't have left you. I realized how much I still love and miss you." she continued.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Danielle! Don't leave me, I love you!"  
  
"If you loved me, you wouldn't be sleeping with all those women behind my back."  
  
"No, it was a mistake, you can't leave me, you won't."  
  
"Watch me." and with that, she walked out of his life.  
  
"No....Danielle......no matter what i'll always love you! You'll come back to me, I know you will."  
  
*end of flashback*  
  
Fox shook the memory trying to forget it.  
  
"That was years ago...just forget about it."  
  
"No, I won't. You said you would always love me, I know you still do, I've come back now, we can be together again."  
  
"No we can't. I did love you, I truly did. But I stopped when you left me.  
  
Danielle looked at him.  
  
"You moved on, haven't you? With someone else." she felt a pang of jealousy.  
  
"...yes..."  
  
"Is it that woman that lured your father into bed." she said with disgust.  
  
"First of all, her name is Theresa and she did not lure him into bed. Julian got her drunk."  
  
"I see..."  
  
Theresa opened the door seeing the deep conversation between the two.  
  
"Sorry, hope I'm not interrupting something important."  
  
"No, it's alright."  
  
"Fox, can I have the papers of our new client?" she asked  
  
"Yeah, I'll get them for you." Fox walked out of the room with Theresa following him.  
  
Danielle narrowed her eyes. "Watch Nicholas..I will win you back, if it's the last thing I do."  
  
_____________________________  
  
At night, in Theresa's room  
  
Theresa cleared her troat and glanced at Fox who was sitting on her bed.  
  
"So, um, what's up with you and Danielle. You guys seem to have some deep stuff going."  
  
"Hm? Do I detect jealousy?" he beamed proudly.  
  
"...No..."  
  
"Admit it, you love me, and want me all for yourself." he took her hand and pulled her down next to him.  
  
"Don't go thinking so high of yourself. Oh ya, next week, monday, I won't be home."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Carl asked me out on a date and I agreed."  
  
Fox narrowed his eyes at her. "WHO asked you out and why?"  
  
"Carl from work, he's has a crush on me for a long time and asked me today while you and Danielle were talking."  
  
Damn! Why did Danielle have to come today, he could've stopped Theresa from agreeing to go on a date with this Carl guy. He muttered a few unappropiate words and noticed Theresa trying to keep from smiling.  
  
"So Theresa, what's Carl's last name?"  
  
Fox caught her off guard. She expected him to get jealous.  
  
"Carl.....Carl..." She glanced around the room and settled her eyes on the curtains. "Carl Curtain."  
  
Fox had to keep himself from laughing. Where the heck did she get 'curtain' from. Finally he burst out laughing.  
  
"Liar! There is no Carl." he tickled her endlessly making her giggle and laugh.  
  
"Alright..stop." she took a breath.  
  
Fox was now above Theresa gazing at her below him.  
  
"Well what do you think? Of course I'm jealous!" she said.  
  
"Ah ha! So you admit it."  
  
"You don't expect women to be happy when their boyfriends are going after other women. Plus. I saw the look in your eyes when I said I was going out with Carl. So you can't say you aren't jealous either."  
  
Darn, he was trapped. "Oh fine. Hey, what if that guy touched you? Don't expect me to be happy?"  
  
Theresa smile at him and leaned up to kiss him. He returned the favour. When they parted, he caressed her face lovingly.  
  
"Theresa, you will always the one in my heart...always." 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
One night, Fox found himself in his room, sprawled out on his bed waiting for Theresa to come home. She was at mother's for dinner. She had invited him to come along with her but he had declined. It felt a bit strange sitting there with everyone considering that they didn't even know that they were in love. So decided to stay home, at first she protested and begged him to come along with her. But in the end, she finally gave him. Now he realized that he did want to go with her. But had no choice then to stay here and wait for her.  
  
His door opened and in walked Danielle wearing a skimpy dress. He quickly stood up.  
  
"Danielle?How did you get in?"  
  
"With the same key that you gave to me years ago." she said as she waved it in the air. Fox tried to snatch it away from her but she slipped it down the front of her dress. He immediately pulled back.  
  
"Er, I don't think that it's a good idea that you're here. Besides you came here with no permission."  
  
"Why? Is Theresa here?"  
  
"No, she's at her mother's."  
  
"I see, you must be lonely, why don't I stay here and keep you company." she closed the door.  
  
"No, Theresa will be home any minute."  
  
"So are you saying that if Theresa wasn't to come home for hours, you would be want me to stay with you then?"  
  
'No, either way, it's not a good idea that you're even here."  
  
"Admitt it, you missed me."  
  
"No, alright, Danielle, just--" Before he could continue, Danielle pushed him back onto the bed agressively, placing her lips on his. He struggled at first, but eventually relaxed. Fox remembered all the times he had longed to kiss and touch her again. And now, here she was, making the first move. He let his hands travel to her back rubbing it. In return, Danielle went lower and began placing kisses on his neck, making him groan softly.  
  
But then, Theresa's smiling face came into his mind. He opened his eyes seeing the woman before him, Danielle. What was he doing? How could be this unfaithful to Theresa. He shoved Danielle off him shocking her. She looked confused, while Fox was shaking his head fearfully.  
  
"Honey-bear, what's wrong. Don't tell me you didn't enjoy that."  
  
"No, that was wrong, what was I doing? It was a mistake." he stood up and started pacing.  
  
"Liar, you kissed me back, you wanted that as much as I did."  
  
"Look, I love Theresa. Just forget about it! It didn't mean anything."  
  
"No, you still have feelings for me, I can see it in your eyes."  
  
"Just get out!" he opened the door for her. But she stayed in her spot. He walked over to her, and pushed her out the door.  
  
"I know you don't mean that Nicky!" she called.  
  
Fox slammed the door shut fidgeting nervously. How could do that to Theresa, he would feel awfully guilty everytime he saw Danielle. Should he tell Theresa about their past? Not yet, it would hurt her too much. He sighed and laid back onto his bed.  
  
45 minutes later his door opened again. He groaned and rolled over concealing his face from the person. He swore, if it was Danielle again, he would have to make some desperate measures.  
  
"Baby? Are you alright?" Theresa called. She shut the door and sat down on the bed beside him.  
  
Fox sighed, thank god is was Theresa. He got up gave her a quick kiss.  
  
"Hey Theresa, I was missing you. That dinner was long."  
  
Theresa pushed himself back down onto the bed giving him soft kisses on his neck. "Yeah, Mama kept saying that she wanted me to move back with her." she barely looked up.  
  
But Fox wasn't thinking straightly, he kept going back to the image of Danielle kissing him. This was so confusing, he was over Danielle, wasn't he? Yes, he was fully committed to Theresa and only her. He began to get nervous and couldn't concentrate on Theresa. He was supposed to be enjoying this moment with her. He couldn't take it anymore, he shot up knocking Theresa onto the floor.  
  
"Ouch!.." she called from the floor.  
  
Fox turned a deep shade of red. He hadn't meant to do that. He offered his hand to Theresa and pulled her back onto the bed.  
  
"Sorry..." he gently touched her head seeing if she was hurt.  
  
"It's alright, Fox, are you okay? You seem....different."  
  
"No, I'm fine. So are you hurt anywhere?" he wanted to change the subject as soon as possible.  
  
"I'm good." but she could already feel a bump forming at the back of her head and it hurt.  
  
He noticed her wince in pain.  
  
"You sure?" He looked her over.  
  
"I'm fine...actually....my head kind of hurts."  
  
He softly touched the back of head and could feel the bump. He flinched shamefully because he caused it.  
  
"Sorry.." he muttered again.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be fine." she reassured him with a smile. "Lay down on your stomach."  
  
"Why?" he asked.  
  
"Just do it."  
  
He obeyed and he felt her hands gently massaging him. He sighed happily.  
  
"You seemed kind of tense...I just wanted to do something to keep your mind off things."  
  
"M-hmmmm."  
  
"Fox?"  
  
"Yes?" he mumbled into the pillow.  
  
"Am I your first true love?"  
  
Damn, he thought. Why was she asking? Did she know something about Danielle. No, it couldn't be. What could he say? lie? Or tell the truth? For now, he would have to lie.  
  
"...Yes.. Whitney didn't exactly count."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Why are you asking?"  
  
"Just curious."  
  
"Theresa..what would you do if I had to leave you for another woman?" he wanted to know how she would react.  
  
Theresa became very alert, she stopped massaging him and got up from the bed and started pacing with a million thoughts going through her head.  
  
"Fox....Don't tell me, you have another woman. Don't leave me, if you want me to change , I will. I promise. I love you too much." her eyes began to tear up, she sat back onto the bed next to him, tugging his shirt.  
  
Woah, he didn't expect her to be like this. This was just a question. Imagine that he really did leave her, how would she react? Take drugs? He couldn't possibly tell her about Danielle now.  
  
Fox took her hand and rubbed her fingers. "Sweetie, I'm not leaving you, it was just a question. Don't worry, I would never leave you. I love you..." He pulled her to him for an embrace. Theresa buried her face into his chest still awfully worried.  
  
"You promise?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
She looked at him, trying to see if she could make out anything from his eyes but he seemed to have put up some kind of barrier so she couldn't see anything beyond his expressions. She gently kissed his nose.  
  
"Don't ever scare me like that again."  
  
Fox chuckled. "Don't worry. I won't, considering I know how you'll react." Suddenly he got up and walked out of the room leaving Theresa by herself shocked.  
  
Where was he going? Luckily he came back quick and was holding a silver box. Theresa looked curious. He sat by her side.  
  
"A present? For me?" she said with a big grin.  
  
"No, it's for me." he joked.  
  
"I got you something today." he passed the box to her. "Hey, I'm not good at shopping for women so don't expect something great."  
  
"I know I'll love it." she said as she kissed him for his thoughtfulness.  
  
She opened the box eagerly and gasped when she looked at the gift.  
  
"Fox....It's beautiful." she held up the diamond necklace with a heart shaped locket in the middle.  
  
"Open it."  
  
So she did, in it was engraved the words 'Always loving you...-Fox". She was touched, this was the best gift she had ever gotten.  
  
"Fox, I don't know what to say....thank you so much."  
  
"Hey, it's no problem if it makes you happy."  
  
She lowered her lips on his kissing him passionately. He fell back onto the bed with her on top. Her hands roaming around his chest. He deepened the kiss, running his fingers through her delicate hair. She let her hands slip underneath his shirt softly touching his skin. He moaned by the feeling of her soft skin touching him.  
  
"Fox...can I have a car next?" 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
The next few months were certainly long for Fox. The image of Danielle kept coming back to haunt him. At work, she seemed to pop up everywhere. Whenever he was getting coffee, on the phone or getting a file. It was beginning to seem like she was stalking him. But the bad thing was that she was hardly paying attention to her own work. Danielle got so many lectures from Theresa and had to stay later hours after work to complete unfinished work.  
  
One night Fox found himself in his room by himself. He opened his closet and pulled out a box of his personal things. He hadn't looked at the content inside in ages but today he had a longing to see everything again. He made himself comfortable in a chair and opened the box. The first thing that caught his attention was a photo of Danielle of him hugging each other at the beach. They looked so happy, it brought a smile to his face.  
  
He quickly flipped through the rest of the objects feeling a bit guilty that he was looking at things of another woman. There were a lot of notes saying 'I love you' , movie stubs, poems, and more memorable things. But he decided that this was his past. He took out a lighter from his pocket and lit everything in the box. Fox watched his memories burn to a crisp. But the thing is, the one thing he kept was the photo. The one memory he would cherish forever. He stashed it in his drawer knowing no one would ever go through his things and find it.  
  
Fox had moved on with his life, with a new love, Theresa. It was time to rebuild new memories that would guide him through the rest of his life. He found a small box nearby and began to think of things to put in it. He ran around the house collecting objects.  
  
A few minutes later, he came back to his room holding a few things. He looked at each thing before putting it in the box. The first thing he came upon was a dried rose. The rose he had given Theresa the first time they had made love. Next, was the velvet box that had contained the diamond necklace that had pleased her so much, her first gift from him. The next thing made him chuckle, it was a note saying ' Don't worry, be happy..smile!' from her. He was feeling unhapy that day and he had found that note on his table. The rest of the things certainly held a deep meaning in his heart, but somehow he regretted burning everything of his past with Danielle.  
  
The door knocked, it opened and Theresa poked her head in.  
  
"Am I interrupting anything?"  
  
"No, come on in."  
  
She accepted gleefully and made herself comfortable on his lap. She quickly noticed the box.  
  
"What's that?" she said eyeing it curiously.  
  
If this was someone else, he would just tell them that the box contained junk. But everything in it had to do with Theresa, so hey, there was no problem.  
  
"This? ...oh...memories, of special things."  
  
"Can I see?"  
  
"If you want."  
  
Theresa took the box from his hands and opened it. She examined each object closely, everything seemed vaguely familiar but she couldn't quite place it. She looked to him for some explanations. Fox smiled and held her hand intertwining their fingers together. He explained each thing to her and why it was so special. At the end, Theresa was crying.  
  
"Fox, you are so sweet." she sniffled.  
  
"Only for you."  
  
"I can't believe you took all that time."  
  
"Don't worry about it, I enjoyed it."  
  
She glanced around his desk and noticed the burned box. She reached over and took it peering at it strangely because it was black and very unpleasant.  
  
'What happened?"  
  
"Oh nothing much, just some things that I didn't want anymore."  
  
But he could tell she didn't believe it.  
  
"Do you not believe me?" he lowered his lips on hers for a long kiss. When he pulled apart leaving her breathless, he asked once more.  
  
"You think I'm lying?"  
  
Theresa had melted into his kiss and had quickly forgotten what their debate had been about.  
  
"Lying? About what?"  
  
Fox chuckled, Theresa did that alot, she always forgot things. He could tell she was longing for a kiss though by the way she was staring intensely at his lips licking her own unconciously. He decided to grant her wishes. He kissed her again and she wrapped her arms slowly around his neck. She settled into the kiss and let all their worries vanish away...at least for now.  
  
________________________________  
  
Fox knew what he wanted. He had to make Theresa his forever before anything bad happened. He had called Theresa on his cell phone telling her to meet him at the beach, and told her to wear a nice dress.  
  
He walked around the beach waiting for her and preparing his speech and how he was going to present it. He saw her car arrive and he slowly walked toward her getting more nervous by the minute.  
  
Theresa was curious on why Fox had called her to the beach and wear a dress. He opened the door of her car and offered his hand to her. She took it and smiled.  
  
"You look beautiful." he said.  
  
"You're not that bad yourself." Fox was wearing a tuxedo and holding rose in his hand. He quickly gave it to her.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
He took her hand and held it while they walked around the beach, he stopped in the middle. He looked at her and took a deep breath. Was he up for this? Fox caressed her face lovingly, Theresa knew something important was going to happen but she didn't say anything.  
  
"Theresa, for the longest time, I've never knew what love was. I thought I would never get the chance to experience it. The day I met you, it became the one thing I would never regret. You've been there for me times nobody else was. Oh, there were times when love gave us troubles but we were able to overcome it,because the love I have for you is too strong. When I realized that I loved you, my whole world lit up. You are the other half of me, a part me of me that I hope will never leave my side." he took a deep breath.  
  
Fox got down on one knee, Theresa covered her mouth with her hand knowing what he was going to say next.  
  
"I love you with all my heart, and if you'll let me, I can be there for the rest of your life, loving you. Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald, will you marry me?"  
  
By now, tears were running down her face looking down at Fox who was holding out a gorgeous ring. She was speechless. This was a moment she was never going to forget.  
  
Man, Is she going to say something? he thought. He was anxious for her reply. He didn't know what she was thinking. It suddenly occured to him that maybe she would reject, he had never thought of that. Women never turned him down.  
  
"Yes..I will marry you!" she cried throwing her arms around his neck.  
  
Fox sighed in relief and grinned broadly and hugged her tighter.  
  
Theresa pulled away from him and he slipped the ring on her finger.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Love you too." he hugged her once more before they headed back home.  
  
_______________________________  
  
Fox was walking toward a creek where he used to hang out alot. He was smiling to himself because of the fact that Theresa and him were engaged. He noticed a woman sitting on a bench weeping.  
  
"Excuse me miss, are you --Danielle?!"  
  
"Oh Fox!" she basically threw herself onto him.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"No, I'm not, why can't things be like they used to be?"  
  
He didn't answer.  
  
"I love you so much Fox."  
  
He pried her arms off him.  
  
"And I know you love me too."  
  
Danielle took something from her purse, a photo, and she showed it to Fox. It was the exact same photo that Fox had left unburned. Coincidence....  
  
"We can be as happy as we used to be."  
  
Fox looked at Danielle, he knew he should just leave but he couldn't. Something about her was making him stay. This was same beautiful woman that he had head over heels with. Any guy would be dying to get next to her, and here she was, throwing herself at him and he was rejecting. What a fool he was. He had been with Danielle more then Theresa, they had experienced alot together as a couple.  
  
"Tell me you love me...let me hear it one last time."  
  
Fox found himself inching closer to Danielle until his mouth was on hers.  
  
"Oh Danielle..." he moaned.  
  
He had to admitt it, he couldn't let her slip away again. He still wanted Danielle...and bad. It was wrong, he obviously knew that but....he had to waitied for her his whole life and she was coming back to him. He had to seize the opportunity. The image of Theresa just seemed very distant.  
  
They deepened the kiss falling back onto the bench, luckily they was a secluded area, so no one would be able to see them.  
  
"Danielle....I still love you."  
  
She smiled warmly at him and pulled him back to her.  
  
This would change everything. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
Things were becoming to get complicated for Fox. There were two women that he loved a lot. There was Danielle, the first love of his life. And Theresa, who meant so much to him. He didn't want hurt either of these woman, they both had done alot for him. But Fox knew he had to be fully committed to Theresa because he had asked her to marry him, and if he just backed out now, she would hate him for the rest of her life. He didn't know what dramatic things Theresa could do.  
  
Fox loved Theresa a lot, she loved him for who he was and she never left him even though she knew what a player he had been. On the other hand, he would be lying if he said he didn't love Danielle at all. The day at the creek had changed everything. He had told her his hidden feelings. The kiss had meant so much for him. But how did he know that Danielle wouldn't just leave him again if he broke things off with Theresa?  
  
Secretly he had been seeing Danielle late at night. He just told Theresa, he had some buisneed to attend to or that he was just really tired. He would meet Danielle at the creek where they would fool around. This made Fox feel awfully guilty.  
  
He compared the two women. Theresa was more serious about their relationship, but he enjoyed it. She made him feel loved and wanted. With Danielle, they could be more free and relaxed, Fox felt a lot younger just like old times. This was so difficult, either way, they loved them both very much.  
  
But he didn't have much choice. His wedding with Theresa was coming up very soon. Everytime he wanted to tell her about Danielle, she would begin to tallk about their wedding and how much she loved him. He couldn't tell her, the way she suffered over Ethan was horrible. Imagine her experiencing pain that Fox caused her would be too much.  
  
_________________________________  
  
"You may now kiss the bride" father lonigan said.  
  
Fox grinned and leaned in a deep, passionate kiss with Theresa. They were officially husband and wife. The wedding had been beautiful. But for a few seconds, he saw Danielle's face in his mind. Now that was majorly bad, here he was marrying a woman, vowing to love her for the rest of his life and he was thinking of another woman. What kind of person was he?  
  
Theresa and Fox marched down the aisle smiling, she squeezed his hand.  
  
"I love you." she whispered.  
  
"Love you too." he was telling the truth wasn't he?  
  
________________________________  
  
They were back at the Crane mansion, having the wedding reception party.  
  
Fox and Theresa were dancing to a slow song, while people kept congratulating them.  
  
Fox noticed Danielle sitting by herself at a table wearing a beautiful dress.  
  
"Hey, Danielle is there, why don't we go say hi to her?"  
  
"Um, sure." Since when was Fox that friendly toward Danielle?  
  
"Hey Danielle." he called out.  
  
She quickly stood up, smoothing out her dress, she wanted to look sexy for Fox, she flashed on a big grin.  
  
"Hey guys, Congrats."  
  
"Thanks." Theresa said sincerely. Though she noticed her new husband couldn't get his eyes off Danielle.  
  
"Honey, I'm going to get a drink, you can continue talking with Danielle." she gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Theresa walked over to the refreshment table getting a glass of wine.  
  
Before Fox could compliment Danielle on her beauty, the door burst open. The police walked in and glanced at a paper and marched over to Danielle.  
  
"Miss, are you Danielle Larousse?"  
  
"Um, yes."  
  
"Apparently we have traced down to your own house that James De Calvier died in your house, we have found the body in the park nearby."  
  
Danielle gasped.  
  
[i]*Flashblack*  
  
"James! Get off me, you're drunk!"  
  
"Come on baby, you know you want me." he slurred.  
  
"Leave me alone!"  
  
James grabbed her forcefully and kissed her. He began to rip the clothes off her.  
  
"Nooo." she cried weakly  
  
Danielle grabbed the knife from the table and stabbed him in the back.  
  
"What have I done?" she looked down to her bloody hands.  
  
*End of flashback* [/i]  
  
Fox looked at Danielle surprised.  
  
"Danielle?...is that true.." he asked hoping it was all a lie.  
  
She broke down crying. "I didn't mean to...It was an accident."  
  
"Miss, that's a serious crime...." the police took a pair of handcuffs out of his pocket and cuffed it around her hands.  
  
"No, let me go!" Danielle struggled, she just wanted to be Fox's arms.  
  
Fox looked at her seeing all the pain in her eyes, he knew it was just an accident.  
  
The police dragged her out the door while she screamed out.  
  
"No! I'm not leaving! Fox! Help me!"  
  
Everyone looked toward Fox wondering what he had to do with Danielle. Fox couldn't let her get taken from him again. It had taken too long for them to get reunited.  
  
"No, Danielle..." he whispered.  
  
"Fox! Don't let me take me away! I need you, I love you!"  
  
"Danielle! I love you too!" he called out, suddenly realizing he had that out loud.  
  
There was utter silence but suddenly a glass crashed onto the floor becoming a million shattered pieces. It belonged to Theresa. She looked toward Fox hurtfully.  
  
"Fox...?" her voice was barely a whisper.  
  
Fox made his way through the crowd beside Theresa. He took her hand.  
  
"Im sorry..."  
  
That wasn't even an answer but she knew what it meant. She angrily snatched her hand away. Tears began to fall, this was supposed to be the happiest day of their life but it seemed like it would end very soon.  
  
"How could you?"  
  
"Theresa, Danielle was an old girlfriend of mine years ago."  
  
She laughed bitterly. "Old? The term should be the woman you've been sneaking behind my back with."  
  
"It's not like that."  
  
"Oh really? Enlighten me.You think the excuse 'I'm tired' or 'I have a lot of work to do' is that believable? It only works for so long. There are countless times when I've smelt perfume on your clothes. So now, explain it your way."  
  
Fox was speechless, this wasn't happening.  
  
Theresa slapped him.  
  
"You told me you loved me, I guess I was too stupid to believe that wasn't I?"  
  
"No, listen to me."  
  
"I don't want to, perhaps you were just pitying me the whole time."she smirked." And I actually thought you were different...different from Ethan and Julian. You were there the whole time to comfort me saying that they were fools? Look at yourself, you're going the exact same thing."  
  
Fox looked at her shamefully, he hadn't meant to cause her so much pain.  
  
"Why Fox, why? Couldn't you have told me? Instead we wouldn't have to go through this whole marriage crap! I have no idea why I would want to marry you. And I actually loved you? Unbelievable...."  
  
Those words hurt his heart terribly, he did love her.  
  
She collasped in a heap sobbing. Why couldn't God let her be happy just once? She had lost so many things in her life already. Fox gently out his arms around her but she just moved away from him. He could hear Danielle's whimperings begging for him to go back to her, but he didn't care nor want to. Nothing mattered at the moment, except for getting Theresa to understand him, but that seemed unlikely to happen anytime soon.  
  
Ethan who had been quiet through all this came by Theresa's side and gently rubbed her arms. Gwen and Theresa were friends now, but who wouldn't get jealous when their men touched other women. Gwen glared at Ethan but didn't say anything.  
  
Seeing Ethan touch his woman unappropriately was very disturbing.  
  
"Ethan, back off man! I can take care of her."  
  
"It doesn't look like it, considering you're the one who's causing her all this pain."  
  
"She's MY wife, so if you don't mind, you can go back to Gwen."  
  
"Apparently husband's don't sneak behind their wife's back."  
  
Fox knew Ethan was right. He hadn't even considered Theresa's feelings, how selfish of him. Theresa stood wiping her tears with her sleeve.  
  
"How could just throw away all our happiness away like this? But I guess just as long as you get more women into bed with you, no one's happiness matters but yours!"  
  
"Please..."  
  
"If only I hadn't fallen in love with you..."  
  
"Don't say that, Theresa..."  
  
Theresa took the ring off her finger and threw it at his chest watching it fall to floor with a small clank.  
  
"Everything we had, would've had is over.And to think I believed you everytime you said you loved me. Once a player always a player."  
  
She couln't believe it was over between them. She lifted her shoulders and faced him once more.  
  
"I'll stay if you can tell me you don't love Danielle."  
  
He couldn't say anything , he couldn't lie, it turned into too many problems.  
  
"I knew it..it's over between us...actually over..If i thought one relationship would end up good, I thought it would be with you..but I guessed wrong."  
  
"No! You won't leave me, you can't ..."  
  
"Watch me!"  
  
She marched off toward the door. Fox was about to run after her.  
  
"If you even consider going after me, you're going to be seeing that dead body of that blonde over there, very soon." she threatened. Fox backed off, Theresa was a woman who was true to her words.  
  
Theresa opened the door and was about to step out but turned around once more. Fox looked at her hopefully.  
  
"You said meeting me was the best thing that happened in your life, but meeting you was the worst in mine!" she slammed the door shut leaving the room in silence.  
  
Tears slowly went down his face...he was crying....a thing he never did. Nothing could change what had just happened. There was one thing he wanted so desperately that would make him smile...and it was if his angel Theresa would come back to him. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
The night Theresa left him was unforgettable, Fox couldn't think straight. He constantly blamed himself for causing her so much pain. All he did was get drunk and stay in his room. It was like he was dead, but he was, without Theresa, he was nothing. How could he even think Danielle could replace his beloved Theresa?  
  
He often sat at the window holding the picture of him and Theresa, and going through the content of his box. It kind of helped ease the pain while looking at things that connected him to Theresa. She had moved out of the mansion the night of the wedding taking all her belongings, and had never once come back.  
  
Plus, Danielle went to jail after her crime and wouldn't be coming out anytime soon. So, here was Nicholas Foxworth Crane, alone. The man who had women calling him every minute of his life just a few years ago. But Theresa had spun his life around, letting him experiencing love. But just when he finally took a grasp at it, he had to make a mistake and screw it all up for the both of them.  
  
_________________________________  
  
After the wedding, Theresa was miserable. All she could think of was Fox. She had given him her heart, but he took it and broke it, telling her he loved her? But all she saw now was a sick two-timing man, someone she had actually loved. He had come over day and night begging her to take him back and forgive him. It had been going on for weeks. And for everyday she didn't answer the door, he sent her a bouquet of flowers. At the beginning, he assumed that Theresa would forgive him. But he knew he was wrong, he had broken her heart, and now she was never going to forgive him. It was his fault. Fox missed her so much, her angelic voice, her beauty, everything. He would die if it meant he could hold her in his arms one last time.  
  
Theresa hated the fact that she couldn't be with Fox anymore. Whenever he came over with flowers, she would run into her room crying. Why couldn't he just leave her alone? Sometimes she sat alone in the dark, listening to soft love songs thinking about him. As much as she tried to get him off her mind, she couldn't. She knew he was sorry, but he had lied. Something she couldn't tolerate. She had trusted him, with her life. What was even worse, what that she had to find out about Danielle the day of wedding. It was a day that you were supposed to cherish and remember forever, oh, she would never forget that day.  
  
Lots of friends had come by like Sheridan,Gwen and Whitney seeing how she was and keeping her company. They all told that maybe Theresa should have a talk with Fox, and discuss everything over. But Theresa was stubborn and refused. Even if he was the last man on the earth, she would have nothing to say to him.  
  
Theresa was sick of staying in Harmony, there were too many horrible memories. She knew what she had to do.  
  
"Hello? May I please reserve one plane ticket to California?"  
  
_______________________________  
  
Fox made his way over to Theresa's house once more praying that today she would talk to him, he had so much he needed to explain, if only she would listen. He was holding another bouquet of flowers and placed it on the front step with the other dozens of roses. He knocked on the door. Surprisingly it opened, he hoped it was Theresa.  
  
"Oh, hello Pilar."  
  
"Fox, It's nice to see you again. How have you been?"  
  
"Not good, I know Theresa doesn't want to see me, but can you please let me in?"  
  
"Fox, I think it's best you leave." she closed the door briskly but he caught it with his hand.  
  
'Please, you know how much I love your daughter."  
  
"Yes, I know, but you decided your future with her."  
  
"Please, I need to talk to her."  
  
"Theresa is not here."  
  
Fox looked at her with a blank expression. Theresa wasn't here? For what he knew, she stayed home all the time and never went out.  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
Pilar didn't answer. Fox began to worry, was there an accident?  
  
"Oh my....Pilar, please tell me nothing happened to Theresa, that she's safe."  
  
"Theresa is fine, but she's not here, and is not planning to come back anytime soon."  
  
"Can you tell me where she is? I really want to talk with her so we can work things out."  
  
"I'm sorry, but I just can't tell you." and she closed the door.  
  
Fox walked back to his car thinking. Where was Theresa? Was Pilar lying, and maybe she was just in her room? No, it didn't seem like it. Otherwise, no one would have opened the door at all. So Fox decided that if there was one person who knew where she was, it was bound to be Theresa's best friend.  
  
__________________________  
  
Fox called Whitney and she agreed to meet him at the book cafe. He arrived first and got a table, Whitney arrived and Fox called out her name to get her attention. She gave him a small awkward hug because they hadn't seen each other for a long time.  
  
"So Whitney...I have one question to ask you."  
  
She knew it was about Theresa.  
  
"Do you know where she is?"  
  
Whitney didn't respond.  
  
"You know!...please tell me, I have so many things to talk to her about."  
  
"I'm sorry, but I can't."  
  
"Why? Please, you know how much I love Theresa and I'm deeply sorry that I hurt her."  
  
"I know..but she made me promise that I wouldn't tell you, she's still very upset."  
  
"I understand, but I need her, I can't live without her."  
  
"I want to tell you Fox, I truly do, I know you two belong together but I can't break my promise."  
  
"Please, your the only one who can help me.I need to find her."  
  
"I'm sorry..."  
  
Whitney got up , gave him an apologetic smile and walked out the cafe. Fox banged the table hard with his fist causing people to stare at him. But he didn't care, the once chance he had to get Theresa back in his life didn't work. What else would?  
  
____________________________  
  
Months passed and there was no sign of Theresa, Fox was miserable, he missed her so badly. Everyday he would call Pilar and Whitney hoping that they would tell him where she was, but they refused. He tried to find her by himself but it was no use, the world was so big and there wasn't a lot of him to go around. Finally he gave up, there was basically no point. He had tried as much as he could to find her but it seemed like maybe ....just maybe, this was the way things were supposed to end up. Fox was supposed to suffer the way he caused Theresa pain.  
  
He wasn't blaming anything on Theresa for her not wanting him anymore, it was his fault for keeping such an important part of his life from her. He wasn't the same anymore, he cared so much more for the world. He learned his lesson. If Theresa and him were meant to be, they would find their way back to each other.  
  
____________________________  
  
[b]3 years later....[/b]  
  
Fox was driving in his car back from his holiday in Florida. He stopped at a red light and glanced at the car beside him, seeing a gorgeous woman. He checked his reflection in the mirror smoothing his hair one last time before turning on the charm.  
  
"Hey gorgeous, this isn't heaven, what's an angel like you doing here?" he grinned proud of his line.  
  
The woman glanced at him and her eyes shot up in shock. Fox was equally surprised because she seemed familar. The light turned green and the woman drove away before he could say another word. He didn't drive off, he stayed right in the middle of the road hearing the cars honk him from behind.  
  
Suddenly it was clear.  
  
"Theresa.........." 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
"Theresa!?" the name came out from his mouth once more.  
  
Was that her? It had to be, they looked so alike. He couldn't let her get away from him again, he would suceed in getting her back. Theresa's car had been silver, he looked around quickly seeing if he could still spot her car and he did. Fox sped up, going through all the red lights, not caring if he got a speeding ticket. This was the love of his life, a speeding ticket was nothing compared to that.  
  
Fox saw her car park at a diner and walk in. He followed and caught up with her. He casually walked in as if nothing had happened all this years. He saw her at a table and walked up to her.  
  
"Theresa..." it felt nice to say her name again in person.  
  
Theresa was still in shock, she had thought she had seen Fox beside her in the car. That had scared her, she couldn't bare to see him again. If that was Fox, a lot would happen. Through the years, she had tried her best to move on with her life and get over him, but it was hard. He would hold a huge amount of her heart forever.  
  
She had went to the diner to meet with someone when she heard a familiar voice. Somehow too familar, she was afraid to around. It couldn't be him, the world wasn't that small. Slowly she turned her head to face the person.  
  
"Theresa..." he said again.  
  
It was her, Theresa, his long lost angel. He sucked in a breath, she was still as stunning as ever. The amazing eyes, gorgeous smile and delicate hair. He fought the urge to just kiss her. Maybe fate was on their side.  
  
Theresa forced on a smile, Fox...her ex-husband whom she still loved was standing right beside her, she didn't know how to react. Her mind was running was confusion, what was she going to say? She stood up and gave him a small hug. Fox closed his eyes remembering how well she fit in his arms, she pulled away quickly, disappointing him.  
  
Fox motioned to the sit in front of her.  
  
"Is it alright of I sit down for a while?"  
  
Theresa hesitated, she was meeting someone here, but there was still time so she agreed.  
  
"Sure." So far so good, fox thought. Theresa wasn't showing any hurt emotion. Fox took a seat and noticed an adorable little girl sitting beside Theresa.  
  
"Who's that?" he asked smiling at the child.  
  
"That's my daughter Sarah."  
  
Daughter.....she couldn't be his could she? He didn't ask more questions though, he wanted to make Theresa feel comfortable. But Sarah just reminded him so much of himself, blonde hair, brown eyes and a cute smile.  
  
"So Fox, how have you been?"  
  
What could he say? I've been dying without you?'..that wouldn't work.  
  
"I'm great, been enjoying life."  
  
Theresa was shocked, he was great? He supposed to be begging on his knees to make her take him back.  
  
"That's nice."  
  
"And you?"  
  
"Pretty good, I've got a good family."  
  
Family?! Was she married again?  
  
Fox cleared his throat.  
  
"Where's little Ethan?"  
  
"He's at preschool."  
  
Theresa was really nervous, things were getting weird again. Luckily the person she was waiting for arrived, she quickly stood up. Fox was confused, where was she going? Leaving him? No...she wouldn't forget her daughter. But then he saw...Theresa leaned in to gave a man a long kiss. His heart broke, she had moved on. He took a glance at her hand and there was an exquisite ring, she was married.  
  
"Fox, this is my husband Jacob."  
  
Jacob smiled and took hold of Fox's hand. When he let go, he took a seat beside Theresa and placed Sarah on his lap. Fox looked at all three of them, a happy family, four including little Ethan. If Danielle hadn't ruined his life, he could be the one sitting beside Theresa, holding Sarah, but that wasn't the case.  
  
Theresa smiled evilly. She had seen the hurt flash in his eyes, she hoped Fox was jealous.  
  
"How did you guys meet?" Jacob asked.  
  
"Oh, Fox is an old friend of mine." he noticed that Theresa didn't mention, husband,lover in the sentence.  
  
"You've been in Harmony all these years?" Fox asked.  
  
"No, I moved to California few years ago, where I met Jacob." they smiled at each other lovingly which made Fox want to throw up. "We got married, I got pregnant and Sarah was born, plus Jacob loves Little Ethan, we started having trouble in California because Jacob lost his job and couldn't get another one. Two weeks ago, we moved back to Harmony to see if we could get any luck here."  
  
"I see, look, Jacob, I can get you a Job at Crane Industries, where I work. The pay is pretty good." Fox surprised himself by saying those words. But if it meant, he would be able to see Theresa more, he didn't mind at all.  
  
He saw Jacob's eyes widen.  
  
"Wow, you can't be serious, I don't want to have pity on me or anything."  
  
"No, no, not at all, beside we need a new worker. So are you up for it?"  
  
Jacob quietly discussed this matter with Theresa, she obviously didn't want him to take the job. But there was no choice.  
  
"I'll take it, thanks."  
  
"No problem, if possible, can you write down your number and where you live?"  
  
Jacob grabbed a nearby napkin and scribbled all the needed information and gave it to Fox. Great, he thought, now he had Theresa's phone number and where she lived. Perhaps, soon, he would be paying some visits.  
  
"Thanks, I'll call you soon but I'm sure you'll the job, I'll make sure. You need the money, you have a family to support which as I don't." Fox said.  
  
Theresa was surprised, Fox was single. He didn't have a family, she knew it wouldn't be hard for him, since he had the looks and the money. But she knew Fox hadn't been waiting for her all these years.  
  
"We have to go, thanks again Fox." Jacob said sincerely.  
  
"Bye Fox." Theresa mumbled.  
  
They walked out leaving Fox by himself, he smiled, maybe this was a chance to get Theresa back. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
  
As planned, Jacob got the job. He fit in great with everyone at work. Fox tried to play best friend with him, occassionaly-mentioning Theresa. Jacob just didn't realize that Fox might have a thing for his wife. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Jacob was a loyal friend.  
  
At work Theresa often called to check up on Jacob but Fox never told him, he didn't want them to get closer then they already were. And if he asked him whether Theresa had called him or not, Fox would lie and say no one had called.  
  
Theresa was very unhappy that Jacob had gotten this particular job. She kept getting her feelings mixed up, Fox was now looking better then ever, but she couldn't have him. She loved Jacob, but not as much, partly she had married him because she assumed that it would help ease the pain and make her forget about Fox. Jacob was a wonderful man, he did everything he could to please Theresa. Though she knew she wasn't worthy of his love. She hadn't told him that Fox was her ex-husband.  
  
Actually Jacob reminded Theresa of Fox, maybe that was one of the reasons she had chose him, because at least it would seem like he would always be there, guiding her.  
  
Though now it seemed like Fox didn't even care about her anymore, he never mentioned anything from the past, and he was always looking happy. Maybe he had really gotten over her. But she just didn't know it was all an act.  
  
There were times when Fox called or went to their house. But on the phone, he always stalled or made excuses so he could hear Theresa's voice just a little longer. Jacob was their way of communicating, without him, they wouldn't even know how to exchange one word.  
  
_______________________________  
  
One night, Fox really wanted to see Theresa, but Jacob was there. Luckily at work he had overheard him saying that he would be going out with some friends to a club and Theresa would be staying home. So that was a chance. He came by their house waiting near a hidden spot so no one could see him. He waited till he saw Jacob leave. But Fox remembered he had no key, he couldn't go by the window, Theresa might freak out and think he was a burglar of some sort and call the police.  
  
He thought back to the past, Theresa always left a spare key under the mat in front on the door. Hopefully she still did the same. Fox bent down and lifted the carpet holding his breath. The silver key glimmered, he smiled knowingly. He had brought along some papers just in case Theresa asked why he was there, he would be able to say he wanted to give Jacob some files.  
  
He was prepared; he quietly opened the door and stepped into the house. He didn't hear Theresa, Little Ethan or Sarah anywhere.  
  
He knew his way around the house pretty well, he had been invited and visited many times. He walked upstairs and went to Theresa's room; he was about to knock when he heard her soft voice. He listened intently.  
  
"Oh Sarah.... I'm not a good mother to you.."  
  
Fox wanted to object but he wanted to hear the rest.  
  
"Look at this photo.... this is your daddy...the father you'll never have."  
  
He quietly opened the door hoping she wouldn't hear it creak. He was confused, Jacob was Sarah's father, what was Theresa saying about 'the father you'll never have'?  
  
"I should tell the truth but I can't, he's done too many things to please me, I don't want to hurt him. But he has to know eventually. If only things were different, you could be with your father, I know you would love him, you have so much in common." she continued.  
  
"Theresa......." he softly said.  
  
She immediately turned around frightened looking at the man.  
  
"Fox?! What ...how..."  
  
He grinned and held up the key.  
  
"I see you still leave the key for strangers." he noticed that Theresa was trying to hide something behind her back. He came closer and picked up Sarah. He loved her, he felt really connected, some sort of bond...a family bond. Fox eyed Theresa suspiciously. "Are you hiding something?"  
  
"No..."  
  
He passed Sarah back to Theresa making her lose grasp of the object she was holding, a photo, she quickly bent down and tried to take it, but she wasn't fast enough. Fox told hold of it first and looked at it.  
  
"Err.." she stuttered.  
  
The object was the photo she had been talking about, but it had him in the picture. He was confused, why the heck would Theresa be showing an image of him to Sarah.  
  
Suddenly his heart skipped a beat, it came to him. He remembered the sentence that she had said earlier. 'Look at this photo.... this is your daddy...the father you'll never have.'  
  
"Sarah...She's my daughter isn't she?"  
  
Theresa looked onto the floor guilty, she placed Sarah back in her crib, it was going to be a long night.  
  
"Oh my...Theresa! Look at me!"  
  
She did as she was told, his eyes showed pain and anger.  
  
"Is Sarah my daughter?"  
  
What could Theresa say? She couldn't lie, it was impossible, and the photo was already evidence. Tears began to fall, as she looked him straight in the eye.  
  
"Yes...she is."  
  
Fox was stunned and he held onto a chair for balance, he had a little girl. No wonder he felt like they connected so much. But now it was going to change everything. He felt bad that he made Theresa cry so he calmed down. "She's truly my little girl, you're not lying?"  
  
"Yes, she is, alright?"  
  
"Does Jacob know?"  
  
"No! And I'm not planning to tell him."  
  
Fox was beginning to get mad.  
  
"What do you mean? Jacob has to know, he has a right. Sarah isn't his daughter."  
  
"No! He loves her so much and I can't hurt him, he's like a real father to her."  
  
"But I'm her real father, this isn't just some small thing, it's going to affect everything, you can't leave it alone, if you won't tell Jacob, I will."  
  
"You won't, this is none of your business."  
  
"None of MY business? Have you gone delusional? This is MY little girl you're talking about and you're saying it's none of MY business?!" he was fuming with anger.  
  
"Why are you caring so much all of a sudden? It's not like you were actually a father to her!"  
  
"How could I be? You never told me where you lived, I tried looking for you, I did. I asked everyone where you were, and you forbade them to tell me!"  
  
Theresa kept silent, he was right.  
  
"I had a right to know! This is an important thing, and you never told me!"  
  
"So? I had a right to know that YOU were cheating behind my back! But did you tell me? NO, I had to find out on our wedding day, what a perfect gift!!"  
  
Fox was stunned by her sudden outcome; he looked at the floor shamefully.  
  
"Look, we have to calm down and discuss this like real adults instead of screaming. Alright?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"I-I'll go make some tea."  
  
She walked out the door and rested by the wall and sighed, what was going to happen between them?  
  
Inside her room, Fox picked up Sarah from her crib and gave her a big hug and a kiss on her forehead.  
  
"I'm you daddy..I'm sorry I wasn't there all those years to care for you and I'm sorry that I caused your mother so much pain." If only Theresa and him could be together again, they could all be a happy family just like they had planned.  
  
Theresa took a peek at the two of them and had to smile, they really did look like father and daughter. Fox looked like he had truly changed, but she couldn't leave Jacob. She made her way down and prepared something for the two of them.  
  
A few minutes later Fox walked down and saw Theresa sitting at the couch, he sat down beside her and she passed him a cup of tea.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
There was that horrible silence again.  
  
"Theresa, you know how I feel about you." He said breaking the silence.  
  
She looked away not wanting to hear any of this.  
  
"Fox.Don't do this, you decided your future with me. If you hadn't lied, maybe we would still be together."  
  
Fox told her hand and held it, surprisingly she didn't pull away, so he just moved closed to her. He leaned in and kissed her, long and hard. She didn't have time to think. This had to be a dream, her kissing Fox, the man she loved, it wasn't real. For him, it was amazing, after 3 long years, he was with her again and maybe she wouldn't leave him and hear him out. He pulled apart and rested his forehead against hers.  
  
"I love you Theresa."  
  
She came to senses and shoved him away.  
  
"What the hell did I just do? Get out Fox, leave!"  
  
"What? Why?" He wasn't understanding any of this.  
  
"I can't believe I just did that, it wasn't supposed to happen." she felt really guilty.  
  
"You did nothing wrong."  
  
"Nothing wrong?! I'm married for God's sake. That did not just happen." She paced around the living room. "Get out won't you?!" she cried.  
  
He didn't say another word and walked out. Outside he looked at her house once more.  
  
"I know you still love me Theresa." 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
  
Theresa didn't talk to Fox for as long as possible, whenever he called for Jacob, she would hang up the phone. If he came to their house, she wouldn't open the door. One time she had bumped into him at Crane Industries when she was there to see Jacob. She had tried to avoid eye contact but it was difficult, she loved his eyes, gorgeous brown. Fox tried to talk to her again but she refused and walked away.  
  
____________________________  
  
Fox had called Jacob to his office and he came in.  
  
"Hey Jacob."  
  
"Hey, what's up?"  
  
"Nothing much except for the fact you're going to Hawaii for a few days." Fox waited for his reaction.  
  
"What?! Me, going to Hawaii? Why?"  
  
"There's a client that needs to close an offer, I can't go, so I'm assuming that you could go instead.It's kind of short noticed, the flight is in two days, but with your skills, I know you can get everything done."  
  
"Wow, I don't know what to say, I'm flattered that you want me to go.."  
  
"Say you'll go."  
  
Jacob grinned. "I'll go."  
  
"Great."  
  
Jacob walked out.  
  
"So perhaps you won't mind me paying a few visits to your beautiful wife..."  
  
________________________  
  
Jacob left in two days, he would be gone for a whole week which was perfect for Fox. He had already planned everything out for what he would do to get Theresa back. He would go to her house at midnight, it would be all be excellent.  
  
That night, Theresa wasn't coping with things very well, she had gone out to a club with some friends and gotten drunk. She tried to drown out her pain with alcohol, and it seemed to work. She didn't know how she was going to explain everything to Jaccob.She drowsily walked back to her house and opened the door.  
  
Fox was watching her the whole time in his car, seeing that she was drunk helped him out. He quietly followed her into the house. Theresa grabbed a few advil and climbed into bed, she immediately fell asleep. Moments later she was woken up by the gentle caressings on her cheek. She opened her eyes but couldn't see straight.  
  
"Jacob,baby, you're home so early. Aren't you supposed to be Hawaii?" she slurred.  
  
Fox didn't know what to say, he could lie for now.  
  
He settled himself on top of her and started kissing her passionately. He could do the explaining later.Theresa assumed that he was Jacob and kissed him back. Fox rolled her over and began tugging at her night gown.  
  
"My, Jacob, aren't you aggressive tonight."  
  
Fox just grunted, he didn't want to give his voice away.  
  
Moments later, their clothes were all over the room, and they continued to make love all night long.  
  
________________________  
  
It was a fresh new day and Theresa just woke up, she had a major headache and couldn't think straight, all she remembered that she had gotten drunk and she went to bed early. Suddenly she realized that there was an arm around her waist and that she was naked under the covers. She felt a warm kiss on her neck.  
  
'oh my god, please let that be Jacob' she prayed.  
  
"Morning Gorgeous, last night was amazing." the voice said.  
  
Theresa slowly turned around and looked into his eyes.  
  
Fox.  
  
"F-F-ox...No, no, tell me that we didn't....."  
  
His grin came off his face.  
  
"....I thought you would be happy..."  
  
"Happy?!" the memories came flooding back, she had gotten drunk and thought she was making love to Jacob. "I thought you were Jacob! How could you take advantage of me like that?!"  
  
"I did not, is it my fault you had gotten drunk?"  
  
"You bastard! You KNEW I was drunk and you still...This was a huge mistake...." she shook her head fearfully and looked around the room for her clothes.  
  
"You do not mean that, I've apologized countless times and I know you still want me Theresa."  
  
"No, I do not! How many times do I have to tell you that?! I am happily married, with a family and it's going to stay that way. Just forget everything we ever had Fox..."  
  
"No I can't, you meant the world to me and still do, just come back to me and we can be happy again." he placed his hands on her shoulders. "I know you have confused feelings about me, otherwise you wouldn't have gotten drunk trying to drown out all your pain..."  
  
She looked at him in the eyes and she saw the love he still had for her.  
  
"Fox..it was over 3 years ago, just move on...you're hurting yourself like this."  
  
"Move on?! How can I move on when I'm still in love with you?"  
  
Theresa shuddered by his loud voice, he noticed and calmed down, he pulled her for a hug, his head buried in her hair.  
  
"Theresa, please, don't leave me....I need you.."  
  
She pulled away from his and tried to look stern. "Listen to me, I don't love you anymore." but the tears were threatening to fall.  
  
"I know you don't mean that...."  
  
"Well believe it."  
  
"If the issue is Jacob, I'll talk to him."  
  
"No, it's not him...luckily he's not going to see us." she muttered.  
  
Suddenly the door opened  
  
"Hi Honey--I'm...."  
  
Theresa closed her eyes praying she didn't just hear the familiar voice, she reopened them and saw Jacob.  
  
"Jacob...this is not what it seems."  
  
He stood there with a shocked expression on his face.  
  
"What the hell is going on?"  
  
"Baby, this is just a misunderstanding, I got drunk.."  
  
"Fox! You bastard, I thought you were my friend!" he yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry...please, it's not Theresa's fault."  
  
"It's yours too! I knew something was up between you two, the way Fox kept looking at you Theresa."  
  
"Jacob, aren't you supposed to be in Hawaii?" she wanted to change the subject which obviously wouldn't happen.  
  
"Well of course you want me to be, so you can Fox can sneak behind my back. Well since you ask, the flight got delayed til next week due to weather conditions, so I stayed at the airport all night and arrived home this morning assuming that you would miss me, but it looks like you didn't." he glared at Fox.  
  
"No, it's not like that."  
  
"Theresa you slut!" He reached over and slapped her, making her topple over onto the bed, she regained composure and held her cheek in her hand while tears ran down her face.  
  
"Don't you dare hit her again!" Fox exclaimed.  
  
"And why shouldn't I? This is my house and I'll do what I want!"  
  
"Listen, you hit her again...I swear.." Fox got up from the bed and slipped on his boxers.  
  
"You'll what? Call your rich daddy?"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
Fox rushed to Theresa's side and bent down to look at her.  
  
"Are you alright?" he wiped the tears away with his thumb.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"I can't believe you would something like this to me, I trusted you, it's over!"  
  
"No, Jacob, just let me explain, Fox ..is my ex-husband."  
  
"And you didn't tell me?" he shook his head in disgust.  
  
"But it's over between us.." Fox wanted to protest but this wasn't the time.  
  
"Whatever Theresa, I'm going to get my daughter and get the hell out. Goodbye!" he yelled.  
  
"No, Jacob!!" she had to tell him now.  
  
He turned back and looked at her.  
  
"Sarah isn't your daughter....."  
  
His jaw dropped open with surprise.  
  
"S-she's what?" he really did love Sarah.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you..."  
  
Jacob turned red with anger.  
  
"Whose the father?" he glared at Fox "Don't tell me he is."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Slut!" he raised his hand to hit Theresa again but Fox caught his hand.  
  
"I warned you not to hit her again, get out, or I'm calling the police."  
  
"Fine , whatever, I hate you all!" he stormed out the door cursing a lot more.  
  
Theresa collapsed onto the bed crying, she couldn't believe that had just happened. She knew how Fox must have felt the day of their wedding. Fox didn't know what to say or do, so he just lay down next to her, he would be there for her, to hold and comfort her and most of all, to love her. 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
  
Theresa cried for the longest time letting all her emotions out at once, she couldn't take it anymore, trying to be brave for her children, she couldn't be strong anymore. All she wanted was to be happy like 3 years ago.  
  
Fox pulled her into his arms saying soothing words to her.  
  
"I-i-i didn't mean to hurt him..."  
  
"I know, it's not your fault."  
  
"It is!"  
  
"He caught us in the worst possible way."  
  
"Theresa, I'm sorry about last night, as much as I enjoyed it, I didn't know it would bring up so many complications, please forgive me."  
  
She looked up at him and he seemed so sincere, she knew nothing was his fault either. She reached up and gently traced his lips with her finger.  
  
"I know Fox, I'm sorry for blaming you...it's just that things have been really rough for me lately."  
  
He clutched onto her hand, afraid to let go because if he did, she would leave him again.  
  
"I'm sorry for so many things...that night of our wedding, I overreacted, I should have given you more credit, and let you explain." she continued.  
  
"No...I deserved everything you said and did I should have told you about Danielle."  
  
"We've both made some huge mistakes..."  
  
Fox squeezed her hand and gazed into her eyes.  
  
"Please Theresa, give us another chance, this says it all, we've both some mistakes, but hey, who doesn't have flaws? I've missed you ..."  
  
She closed her eyes as if she didn't want to listen to him.  
  
"Fox, don't..."  
  
"No, I know we're meant to be, if we weren't , you think we would have ever seen each other again? It is destiny..."  
  
"I just can't deal with this now...everything with Jacob..."  
  
"I know and I don't want to pressure you into anything but just think about giving us another chance." he softly smiled at her. "You know I still love you, I've never changed my feelings about you. Every night I've wondered how it would be to feel you, to touch you again, this is a perfect opportunity for us, we can be together again. I can give you the love that you deserve, anything you ask for, it is yours. Just give me a few simple words Theresa, we can be together, give me a second chance. Please...I know you still have feelings for me...can you honestly look at me in the eyes and tell me you dont love me any more? look at me..."  
  
But she couldn't bear to, the tears began to fall again, she threw her arms around him.  
  
"Oh Fox... how can I know that my heart won't be ripped in half again?"  
  
He traced his fingers through her hair.  
  
"I won't, I've hurt you once and I would die if I did it again, I love you too much."  
  
"Do you actually think we can be together again? After all that's happened?"  
  
"I'm certain..."  
  
"Fox, It's going to take a long time for me to regain my trust in you again."  
  
"I know, but remember, I'll be waiting at the sidelines whenever you want me again."  
  
"Thank you..."  
  
She hugged him resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I don't know what I would do without you."  
  
He pulled apart and stood up from the bed.  
  
"Theresa, I'll leave you here to think for a bit, call me if you need anything."  
  
She nodded.  
  
He bent down and gently brushed his lips against hers, it felt so nice that they could kiss again without anything infering between them. She smiled at him once last time as he walked out the door.  
  
"..How am I going to go through all this?"  
  
___________________________  
  
Fox drove back to the mansion thinking of ways to make Theresa feel better, but didn't suceed, he wanted to help through all her pain, to share it with her. From all the years he missed, it was time now.  
  
He hoped he wasn't pressuring her about asking for a second chance. Now that Jacob was out of the way, she would have more free time, and he was still waiting for her, so it was all good for him.  
  
He paced around his room thinking, and suddenly got an idea. He took out his phone and dialed a number.  
  
____________________________  
  
A woman ran furiously through the forest away from a jail cubicle. She laughed crazily.  
  
"Won't my sugar-bear be glad to see I've come back to him."  
  
_____________________________  
  
Theresa stayed home all day, except when she dropped little Ethan and Sarah off at a day-care, she couldn't focus on them and her own personal problems at the same time.  
  
Later in the afternoon, someone ran the doorbell, she walked to open it, but no one was there. All she saw was a nicely wrapped box. She picked it up and sat back onto her couch. Theresa opened it up, picked up the note and smiled.  
  
Gorgeous, Hope you're feelings better, if possible, can you meet me at the beach at 7:45p.m? I've already bought a dress for you, nothing too glamorous, but I know you'll look beautiful. See you soon I hope. Loving you, Fox  
  
She held up the dress and looked it over, it was pearly white and silky. She tried it on and looked at herself, it did look pretty good. The dress hugged every curve of her body and it reflected the deep brown in her eyes. She decided that since there was nothing better to do at home, she would go meet Fox at the beach. At least seeing him would make her happy.  
  
____________________________  
  
At 7:45p.m sharp she arrived at the beach looking for him, she spotted him easily; he was always fidgeting nervously these days. She walked up behind him and placed her hands over his eyes.  
  
"Guess who?" she whispered into his ear.  
  
"Hm, I don't know, Danielle?" 'Crap!' he immediately thought, he couldn't believe he had just had that out loud, he just remembered that she had done that a lot while they were dating.  
  
Theresa snatched her hands away from him right away, maybe this wasn't a good idea to come, she turned to leave but he caught hold of her arm and made her face him.  
  
"I'm sorry..." he was still blaming himself for saying that inappropriate word.  
  
She didn't answer.  
  
"Please Theresa, tell me if you're mad."  
  
"Fox, just tell me why you invited me to come here."  
  
"Don't leave, I planned out a special evening for the two of us and it just kills me to know that I might have just ruined it."  
  
She knew that he must have put in a lot of work for this night so she decided she wouldn't leave, at least not yet. She gave a slight nod.  
  
"I won't leave."  
  
He smiled with relief. He offered her his arm and she took it. Theresa was still feeling very uneasy after that whole situation and she wasn't sure if she was up for tonight's upcoming events. They walked along the side in silence, he glanced toward her every few seconds or so to see if she was mad.  
  
Theresa's ears perked up as she heard some soft music playing, she looked up and gasped at the sight before her. There was a candlelit dinner table in the middle of the beach; roses in every section possible and candles burning making the scene look extremely romantic. All her feelings about Danielle quickly faded away as they were replaced with delight and happiness.  
  
"Fox."  
  
"Like it?"  
  
"I love it, thank you." She gave him a kiss on the cheek as they walked toward the dinner table; he pulled her chair for her.  
  
They sat across each other smiling.  
  
"How did you do all this in such little time?"  
  
"Hey, I'm a Crane, I've got sources."  
  
Theresa breathed in the scent of the scented candles, this was easing the pain.  
  
"Thank you." She repeated.  
  
"I really wanted to make this night special, that we would be able to enjoy it and just fade away from the world for a little while, but the moment you arrived I had to screw it up! I can be so stupid sometimes." He shook his head angrily.  
  
Theresa felt for him, she slowly took his hand in hers and held it.  
  
"No Fox, you aren't, I just overreact a lot, I know you've been hurt terribly as well, and I want tonight to be special as well, but we can't let so many things interfere between us."  
  
He nodded in agreement.  
  
"So we can enjoy tonight like nothing ever happened?"  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
He leaned over and gently brushed his lips against sending shivers down her spine, Fox decided that tonight be would like nothing had ever happened, Jacob nor Danielle had come into their lives. He settled back down into his seat.  
  
"Hungry?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Actually, I'm supposed to be on a diet."  
  
"Aw Theresa, come on, you have to eat, because I won't unless you do, besides you are not fat."  
  
Theresa glared at him.  
  
"Reminder, do not use the word 'fat' in front of women."  
  
He chuckled and held up his hands in surrender.  
  
"Fine, I'll eat something."  
  
"Great."  
  
Fox walked over to a nearby tray and pulled out two dishes full of delicious food, they ate for a while in comfortable silence, smiling at each other every few minutes or so.  
  
From a-far they looked like any normal in love couple, it didn't seem like that they had so many problems, such a horrible past. It was surprise that they were here together on this date, after what had happened all these years, it would have seemed like seeing Fox again would be the last thing on her list.  
  
Theresa was having a good time to be honest, she was playfully feeding him bits of food, it almost felt like old times, almost.  
  
"Theresa, if you haven't noticed, I have my own plate of food."  
  
"Yeah, but it's more fun this way."  
  
He grinned, she was right, she was enjoying this.  
  
After a while, everything was cleared off their plates. Theresa shook her head,  
  
"Ugh, I can't believe I finished that all."  
  
"Correction, I finished it all, you only ate 2 bites."  
  
Theresa smiled "That was a big two bites, plus I'll be bloated tomorrow and look fat." she wailed.  
  
"Even if you're bloated tomorrow, I'll still love you. Care for a dance?"  
  
"Of course." she took his hand.  
  
Fox led her to the middle of the candles and roses and gently pulled her close to him, softly swaying to the music that was playing. Her head rested on his shoulder as he gently rubbed her back.  
  
"Perfect, tonight has been perfect." she mumbled against his shirt.  
  
He smiled, pleased, "Has it really been?"  
  
"Yes, I haven't been this happy and care-free in a very long time." she looked him in the eyes and ran a few fingers through his hair.  
  
Fox eyed her up and down.  
  
"Have I complimented you on how gorgeous you look tonight?"  
  
"Not yet."  
  
"Well you look stunning, considering that I was the one who chose the dress."  
  
She gently pressed a kiss on his nose.  
  
"You have good taste." she sighed, "I would never believe I would be the one to say those words." as Fox lightly chuckled.  
  
Soon they found themselves sitting down, cuddling on a soft blanket on the sand. Fox was holding her in his arms stroking her hair, admiring how beautiful and elegant she looked reflected by the moon. Theresa closed her eyes, mesmerized by his touch.  
  
"Theresa, remember the time--"  
  
"Sshh." she quietly cut him off "Don't talk now Fox, just hold me in your arms."  
  
He obeyed, Theresa wanted to remember this moment forever because somehow she got a feeling that their happiness wouldn't be lasting for a long time. 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18  
  
The rest of the night ended perfectly, they couldn't keep their hands or eyes off each other. But it was getting late, and Theresa wanted to get home.  
  
"Fox?" she was holding his hand, rubbing circles on his palm.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Do you think we could go now, I think Mama might be stressed by taking care of little Ethan and Sarah."  
  
He groaned.  
  
"Aw, but it feels so good here, can't we stay here just a little longer?"  
  
"Please? You can see Sarah."  
  
His face lit up reminding himself that he had an adorable little daughter, if only they all could all be a family, life would be perfect.  
  
"All right."  
  
Theresa reluctantly left his arms, stood up and stretched with Fox watching her every move. She eyed him.  
  
"What?"  
  
He shrugged and got up as well. He took her hand and walked back toward the car.  
  
________________________________  
  
Fox was back at Theresa's back shaking Sarah playfully on his knee; she seemed to be perfectly content with her baby gurgling. Theresa was tucking little Ethan in; she stepped back into the room and whispered.  
  
"Fox? Do you want to put Sarah to bed?"  
  
He silently nodded.  
  
She led him to her crib where Fox gently laid her down in the bed, but not before placing a soft kiss on her blond hair. At first Sarah clutched onto his finger, not wanting to let go, but soon began to drift off. He smiled, he promised himself that he would be an amazing father and give her all the love and care she deserved. He smiled at her once last time before taking Theresa's hand and leading her out the room and turning off the lights.  
  
They sat down on the couch beside each other in silence. Theresa opened her mouth about to say something but shut it again, Fox looked up hopeful that maybe she was going to reclaim her love for him once again. She got up leaving him confused, she walked to her room and came back out beckoning him to follow her, and so he did. Once he got in, she quietly shut the door afraid to wake up the children.  
  
She motioned to him to sit down in chair. Meanwhile she pulled out an object from her desk. He was curious to know what it was. She passed it to him while he stared at it, with shock.  
  
It was the photo, the photo of him and Danielle at the beach. How did she get hold of this? It had been hidden in his drawer for the longest time.  
  
"Er, Theresa, where did--"  
  
"Don't question, just answer, why was this hidden the whole time?"  
  
He was speechless but what else could he say but the truth.  
  
"Remember that day when you came into my room and I showed you the box of my special memories that contained the two of us?"  
  
She nodded and smiled reflecting that, it had been such a sweet gesture, but the smile faded as she thought that Danielle could have been connected to the event.  
  
"Well, before I put all the objects in it, I had an old one."  
  
She closed her eyes, knowing that it had been the past with Danielle.  
  
"With Danielle?" she questioned.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Well, I thought it was wrong to keep it so I burned it up, but I kept the photo because I needed to keep something of her."  
  
"So that whole time, you couldn't let go of her?"  
  
"I tried but something just came over me."  
  
"You felt obligated to make this whole nonsense box of 'Fox and Theresa' things?"  
  
"I did not feel obligated, I knew I should, I wanted to."  
  
"You made it because you assumed that it could replace everything that you and Danielle shared."  
  
"No, it's not like that."  
  
"Theresa, this was 3 years ago! I've moved on, nothing is going on between Danielle and me."  
  
Her glared softened "How do I know this for sure?"  
  
"Honestly I cannot prove it to you, all I can do is tell you how much I love and need you." He took the photo and ripped it in half tossing it in the garbage can as if that specific object never had an impact on his life.  
  
She stared at his actions, quite surprised. She looked up and met his gaze.  
  
"You know how I feel about you, I only see you in my future, no one else."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise." He bent down and sealed the deal with a soft tantalizing kiss.  
  
She pulled apart wanting to ask another question.  
  
"Are we always going to be together? You'll always love me?" Theresa still wasn't absolutely sure she could place her heart in his hands again.  
  
"As long as we live. I'll never leave your side." He kissed her forehead leaving her to ponder over his words.  
  
But there were a few words Fox was aching to hear again.  
  
"Theresa?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Tell me you still love me."  
  
She wanted to but wasn't sure. She still felt very guilty because not long ago she was stating her love for another man. Was it absolutely time to put herself back into a relationship, take this risk? She knew he loved her but was it too early to get back together with Fox?  
  
She didn't care anymore; she had missed so much of life without him there beside her. She was willing to get her heart broken again if it meant that she would be able to get another chance at love with Fox. She looked up to meet his desperate and pleading eyes.  
  
She leaned in closer and placed her small hand on his cheek.  
  
"Fox.I love you.always did, always will." She murmured against his lips.  
  
He smiled, happy. He had been waiting 3 long years longing to hear those simple words, a simple three words could change so much.  
  
"I love you too." And kissed her again, a deeper kiss, a kiss expressing his love for her.  
  
Theresa fell back onto her bed, with Fox situated on top. She looked into his eyes, an intense look making him very curious to what she was thinking.  
  
He wound a strand piece of hair around his finger loving the softness against his skin, he had missed her so much, her kisses, her touch, everything. And now here she was, in living color.  
  
He didn't want to come on too strong since they had just gotten back together not long ago, but how much he wanted her. Fox couldn't take it any longer; he brought their lips together in a crushing kiss telling her how much he wanted her.  
  
Theresa remembered how good he tasted, just simply how amazing he was. One simple touch from him could keep her content for days. As long he was close.  
  
She placed soft kisses on his neck her hand resting on his chest.  
  
He rolled them over so he loomed above her, and gave her a reassuring kiss on the forehead telling her everything would be all right between them.  
  
_________________________________________  
  
It was just a few hours after they had made love and Fox was awake, gazing at his beautiful lover. Words could not express what he felt for this woman. It was inexplicable.  
  
He reached out and smoothed out her hair his hand resting on her arm. Nothing was interfering between them, maybe they could be happy now.  
  
The phone rang and Fox quickly picked it up, not wanting to wake up anyone in the house, but who would be calling at this time? It was nearly 4:25 a.m  
  
"Hello?" he groggily asked.  
  
"Enjoy her while you can, she'll leave your side very soon."  
  
Fox became alert and shot up in bed.  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"She will die..die.." the person cackled.  
  
"Who the hell is this? Stop playing prank calls."  
  
He assumed that this was probably just some teenage boy trying to have some fun.  
  
"Goodnight!" he was about to slam down the phone when he heard a word that would change everything.  
  
"Theresa."  
  
Fox quickly replaced the phone back to his ear.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Theresa will die.enjoy her while you can."  
  
"Who the heck is this? Answer me!"  
  
He heard some sharp noises on the phone as if someone was sharpening knives, he shivered slightly.  
  
"Goodbye!" whoever this was, this was probably just a coincidence. He slammed the phone down, actually a bit frightened. The voice seemed to be disguised speaking into a microphone or something. He glanced at Theresa, scared that she might be gone.  
  
He slid back into bed, nervous to get to bed, what if the voice hadn't been a joke, and something would happen to Theresa? No, it couldn't be possible.could it?  
  
Theresa stirred slightly and opened her eyes.  
  
"Fox?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Who was that on the phone? You sounded quite upset."  
  
"Oh, that was some prank call."  
  
"All right, get back to bed okay?" she kissed him one last time before she closed her eyes once again.  
  
"I will."  
  
He wrapped his arms tightly around her, afraid to let go. In the pit of his stomach, something bad was going to happen, he could feel it. He tried to forget about it, and focus on the life he and Theresa would be sharing together, but he couldn't get the phone call out of his head.  
  
"I swear, I will never let anything happen to Theresa." He would keep that promise, wouldn't he? 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19  
  
The next morning Theresa woke up first to see Fox beside her, she softly smiled, nothing would come between them. She reached out and gently traced his lips with her fingers. He looked so peaceful; she bent down and gently brushed her lips against his forehead.  
  
Fox groaned and opened his eyes to see Theresa gazing intently at him. He grinned and reached out to caress her cheek.  
  
"Morning Gorgeous."  
  
"Morning."  
  
"Any plans for today?" he asked.  
  
"Not yet, why? Do you have anything in mind?"  
  
"I haven't given much thought to it, but...maybe we can have lunch together and take a walk?"  
  
She smiled, "Sounds good."  
  
"Great"  
  
_____________________________  
  
The both of them were walking on the sidewalk near the mall, Theresa was just doing some catching up with Fox and asking what he had been doing these three months.  
  
But his mind was floating along somewhere else; he kept remembering the scary phone call he had gotten about Theresa. Fox knew that it was silly of him to worry about something like this, but what if it all hadn't been a lie? What if some crazy maniac was out to get Theresa? He shook his head trying to get the thoughts out.  
  
"Fox?" Theresa ran her fingers through his hair.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
"Er, yeah...why?"  
  
"You seem kind of distant, are you sure nothing is wrong?" Theresa was concerned, she knew that look on his face, it always meant something.  
  
Fox flashed her a smile and squeezed her hand "I'm fine."  
  
He turned around and looked, he got a feeling someone was stalking them. He held Theresa's hand tighter and put his other arm around her waist. If someone were here for Theresa, they would have to face him first. Fox sped up dragging Theresa with him.  
  
She looked at him oddly, "Why the sudden speed?"  
  
"Exercise."  
  
In the corner of his eye, he saw someone dressed in black following them just a few feet away. Fox stopped suddenly.  
  
"Theresa, I saw a hotdog vendor nearby, I'll grab us something to eat, why don't you go shop for a while?" he pointed to a fancy clothes store.  
  
"All right, come back soon." she called out walking toward the door.  
  
"I will." Fox watched her until she got in safely. Suddenly he turned around with lightening speed , hoping to catch the so-called stalker. He did, the person immediately ran into a dark alley, Fox needed to know who it was so it would ease his conscience so he followed.  
  
Luckily the alley had a dead end so the mysterious person was trapped. Fox cautiously walked a little closer, he was frightened to be honest, what if there was a whole bunch of these people and were about to jump out at him?  
  
"Leave..." the muffled voice stated and slid their hat a little down trying to conceal their face.  
  
But Fox has fast reflexes; he immediately pulled the hat off and looked at the familiar face with a shocked and horrified expression.  
  
"D-Danielle?"  
  
She flashed an evil grin "Hey baby."  
  
"W-what are.... how did.... why..." he was stammering, this wasn't making any sense to him.  
  
"Surprised to see me? Expecting to never see me again? Well you're wrong, when I said I would be by your side forever, I meant it."  
  
"Were you the one that called...the prank call?"  
  
"Maybe yes, maybe no, besides I don't do prank calls, everything I say, I do."  
  
Fox flinched, he knew that Danielle had been the one, hopefully she wouldn't do anything to Theresa.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be in...."  
  
"Jail? What can I say? They loved me so much, they let me out early." she reached out and stroked his cheek but he caught hold of her arm and set it back down.  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"Why do you think? We are supposed to be together but some things came between us, but now I'm back!"  
  
"Unfortunately..." he muttered.  
  
"That was three years ago, and was a huge mistake. I'm with Theresa now and we're happy together."  
  
"Whatever Fox, you can lie to yourself but not to me, I can tell. Dump that cheap floozy and come back to me."  
  
"What?! No, how many times do I have to tell you that?"  
  
Danielle pulled him closer to her "Why don't you come over to my place and tell me again?" she whispered, nibbling on his ear slightly.  
  
"Get away from me!" Fox shoved her back against a wall.  
  
"Playing hard to get? I can deal with that, it's more fun this way."  
  
"Get a life Danielle." he walked back about to leave when she pulled her back by the collar of his shirt.  
  
"You do what I tell you, or you can say goodbye to that little whore."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
Fox watched her as she pulled a sharp knife out of her pocket, his eyes widened in horror.  
  
"How do you think little Miss. Theresa would feel if she got stabbed in the stomach with this?"  
  
"N-no, you wouldn't."  
  
"You know I would." Danielle lightly slid the knife down his arm, he closed his eyes in fear.  
  
"Fox, don't make this hard, leave her and come back to me. Otherwise you'll be attending her funeral very soon."  
  
"Please, don't."  
  
"Just follow my every plan."  
  
'God, I don't want to do this but I need to keep Theresa safe' he sadly thought. "Fine, what do you want me to do?"  
  
Danielle smiled and caressed his face "Good, I'll tell you my plans soon, you won't miss them."  
  
Fox walked back out of the alley sighing, what was he going to do? This exact thing would pull Theresa and him apart.  
  
"Enjoy her while you can." he heard Danielle call out.  
  
_____________________________  
  
He walked into the store looking for Theresa when he saw her trying on clothes.  
  
"Theresa?"  
  
"Fox, how do you like this?" she spun around in her long pink dress with floral printing on it.  
  
"It's nice." he was still quite distracted. Theresa waved her hand in front of his face.  
  
"You have that look on your face again."  
  
"What look?"  
  
"That distracted one, as if you're in another planet."  
  
"I'm fine, don't worry. How many outfits did you try on?"  
  
"Not a lot, hold on." she ran back into the fitting room and came back out a minute later.  
  
She strutted up and down the empty room modeling her dress, Fox eyed her smiling. She was wearing a pale blue dress held up by spaghetti straps, she looked stunning.  
  
Fox whistled and she blushed.  
  
"You look gorgeous."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Thanks, I think I'll get it." she walked back into the room taking it off. When she came out she was smiling sweetly at him, batting her eyelashes.  
  
"Fox?" she leaned up and began giving him soft kisses.  
  
"You need money right?"  
  
She grinned "Well if you insist." Fox handed his credit card over.  
  
"Is there anything you want to get?" she asked.  
  
Fox looked around the room, this was a women's store, what would he find in here? But he eyed something that he liked, he walked over and grabbed it off the rack. He handed it over to Theresa.  
  
"Buy this." he stated.  
  
Theresa looked it over and laughed, it was two-piece bathing suit that was quite sheer and revealing.  
  
"You want this?"  
  
"No, it looks like your style so I assumed that you might want it, plus I don't mind seeing you in it." he winked.  
  
Theresa thrusted it back into his hands and walked off to the cashier, a second later she reappeared in front of him again.  
  
"Do you really want me to get it?"  
  
Fox looked at her surprised, it wasn't quite often that she agreed to buy something that he wanted her to get.  
  
"Why? You wouldn't mind wearing it?"  
  
"If you want me to get it I will."  
  
"You don't see me disapproving do you? Buy it, promise you'll wear it all the time"  
  
"All right, I promise" she took the bathing suit out of his hands and looked it over once more, rolling her eyes, Fox, he was so funny sometimes. She was about to pay the cashier when Fox pulled her back to him once more.  
  
"Why are you suddenly agreeing? You always never liked this kind of clothing."  
  
"Because I love you," she simply answered.  
  
Theresa left him while he sat there absent-minded. She truly loved him but she would never know how much he loved her.  
  
______________________________  
  
The both of them walked out of the store hand in hand toward the park. Suddenly a thought came into Theresa's mind, she stared into his empty hands.  
  
"Fox? Weren't you getting something to eat?" she said blankly.  
  
"Er.well.I did buy some food but I got hungry and ate it all the way back."  
  
"I see." She patted his stomach "You better skip dinner tonight, I don't want you getting fat."  
  
Fox forced a laugh. He knew that he wouldn't be spending a whole lot of time with her anymore, so he would savor each precious moment he had with her.  
  
Suddenly a little brunette girl came bounding into Theresa; she was holding a kite and looking at the sky, unaware of the people around her.  
  
" Hey Kiddo. Watch out where you're going." Fox steered her away from the crowd.  
  
"Sorry mister." She said  
  
"It's all right." Fox smiled at her and watched as she walked up toward Theresa.  
  
"Hello lady, would you like to fly my kite?" Theresa looked at Fox and he gave her a small nod.  
  
"Sure."  
  
The little girl handed her the kite and they ran off together making go higher and higher. Fox watched from a few feet away smiling happily, Theresa could be such a kid sometimes.  
  
After a while she came back bouncing into Fox's arm. "She's so adorable, her name is Sally. Do you like her?"  
  
"Yes, she's a nice little girl."  
  
"She reminds me of Sarah."  
  
"Yeah, she does." He wrapped his arms around and kissed her fiercely, not ever wanting to let go.  
  
Theresa pulled apart gasping for air, surprised by his sudden force "I'm going to ask you one last time, are you sure you're all right?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine" he kissed her on the cheek, everything was going to change. Each kiss, each touch, each embrace counted as something and could be the last one they ever shared.  
  
His cell phone rang and he picked it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
The person on the other line laughed, Fox instantly knew it was Danielle. He looked at Theresa and signaled to her that he would be right back, she nodded as he quickly gave her arm a squeeze. Fox walked toward a more quiet area.  
  
"Geez, stop trying to interfere with my life, let me enjoy my time alone with Theresa!"  
  
"No, I don't want you to be lip-locking her in front of me, you can do whatever you want in your house, bedroom, but if I'm there, don't even think about."  
  
"What? Where the hell are you?"  
  
"Look toward your little princess."  
  
So he did, he saw Theresa walking around collecting flowers, she looked toward him and caught onto his eye contact, she smiled at him. He gave her a small wave, but saw someone on the bench. It was Danielle, all in black and she was talking on her cell phone. She grinned wickedly at him.  
  
"Why are you following us?"  
  
"I don't need to explain to you."  
  
He glanced at her pockets and saw the knife glimmer from the sun, plus she wasn't that far from Theresa, who knows what she could to her.  
  
"Look, just stay away from her."  
  
"I'll do what I want."  
  
"Whatever just leave us alone for a while."  
  
"Fine, but just know that I won't be far behind."  
  
Fox pressed the off button and watched Danielle get up from the bench and leave. He walked back to Theresa.  
  
"Anything wrong?"  
  
"Nope, just a client."  
  
"All right."  
  
He put his arm around her,  
  
"Let's go."  
  
She nodded as they walked back toward their house. 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20  
  
A month passed, Fox and Theresa were still together. Danielle had been planning to separate the two of them ages ago but Fox had been pleading to have more time with Theresa, so she reluctantly agreed. Considering it would be the last time the two of them ever spent together.  
  
Theresa rejoined Crane Industries as her normal position because she was an amazing worker and Fox had pleaded her to come back. He wanted to spend as much time with her as possible.  
  
As far as Fox knew, Danielle wasn't planning anything dangerous. Just some event that would break Theresa's heart. He hoped he wouldn't be there when she found out. At the beginning he had planned to leave Harmony so he wouldn't have to face her but Danielle threatened to kill Theresa if he just left like that.  
  
Everywhere they went, Danielle would be close by stalking them. Fox definately was getting annoyed, she would call him all the time, interrupting whatever Theresa and him were doing. He tried going to secluded areas where no one knew about but somehow Danielle would always somehow be there.  
  
In the meantime he would make the best of everything, as if each second he had with Theresa was his last.  
  
__________________________________  
  
One afternoon Theresa was in the bathroom undressing herself for her shower when she remembered that she had left she shampoo downstairs. She groaned and left on her black revealing lingerie.  
  
She quickly scurried down and ran into the kitchen, passing Fox on the way. He had been about to watch tv when Theresa came running by. He quickly settled back the remote onto the coffee table. This was going to be good. She had her ways to turn him on.  
  
When Theresa came running back carrying a bag of containers, he grabbed hold of her arm making her drop grasp of the sack. She screeched out of surprise as she pulled down onto his lap.  
  
"Fox!"  
  
"What?" he was busy looking at her sheer undergarments and licking his lips in approval.  
  
"I need to go take my shower."  
  
He groaned and began to rub her exposed stomach.  
  
"You can take it later."  
  
"Why not now?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"Because?" she was curious to know what his reason was.  
  
"Because you're going to be too busy making love to me." Fox grinned.  
  
Theresa's eyes widened as she hit him on the arm.  
  
"And how do you know that I want to?"  
  
Fox lowered his head as he began kissing her bare shoulder.  
  
"You can't get enough of me, I'm in your every thought, you want to kiss me all day long." he murmured against her skin.  
  
Theresa smirked "Really?" she slid her arms around his neck.  
  
He moved up to kiss her slender neck "Yes."  
  
She was beginning to enjoy this "You're a very naughty boy." she whispered into his ear nibbling the spot she knew he loved.  
  
He groaned out of pleasure "You knew that a long time ago, besides I turn you on."  
  
Theresa giggled, "Unfortunately."  
  
Fox lifted his head up to look her over once more.  
  
"How come I've never seen you wear this before." he said as his fingers glided over the smooth material.  
  
"Hm? Oh, because...it was a present."  
  
"Really? From who?"  
  
"Mike." she planted a small kiss on his nose as she watched Fox's eyes narrow a bit.  
  
"Mike? From work?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why would he give you something like this?"  
  
"He said that he was shopping and when he came across it, it reminded him of me." Theresa loved to watch Fox get jealous, it just showed how much he loved her.  
  
"Why the heck would he be shopping in that department?"  
  
Theresa just shrugged and smiled. "Who knows?"  
  
Fox grumbled a bit "I'm the only one that can give you inappropiate gifts."  
  
"But you never had."  
  
He thought about it, "True...But still, remind me to get Mike fired."  
  
"What? No, he's very nice."  
  
"And how would you know that?"  
  
"I've had lunch with him a couple of times."  
  
"Since when? I've never seen you with him."  
  
"There were times when you were busy so we ate lunch together. He's like my back-up lunch buddy."  
  
Fox grunted again, "I should be the one having lunch with you everyday."  
  
She laughed "Fox, you have to share me with other people."  
  
"What?! No, you're mine."  
  
"Yours, since when did I belong to you?"  
  
"Years ago."  
  
Theresa planted a soft kiss on his lips.  
  
"That means you belong to me."  
  
"Something like that."  
  
"Even though you look incredible in this, I don't want to see you wear it anymore."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"One word. Mike."  
  
"It was just a gift, besides the material feels nice."  
  
Fox rolled his eyes.  
  
"Luckily you won't be wearing it any longer." he winked.  
  
"You're right, because I need to take my shower."  
  
"Are you obsessed with taking a shower?!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then take one later!"  
  
"Does it matter?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I need more time with you."  
  
"Oh fine." it wasn't as if she minded. Fox was being very sweet.  
  
One question came to his mind "Was that the only gift you got from people you didn't tell me about?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Theresa..."  
  
"Well...."  
  
"Show me now."  
  
"I didn't get a lot. You can see them later, I need to take my shower."  
  
"Let me see them."  
  
"Oh fine."  
  
She got up from her position from his lap and dragged him up the stairs into their room. Theresa opened the closet door and peered up to the top. Behind some pairs of shoes, there were a few hidden boxes.  
  
"They're there."  
  
Fox pulled them down and sat down on the bed, Theresa seated herself beside him. He opened the first present, it was a bottle of perfume.  
  
"Oh, this is pretty!"  
  
"You've never opened these gifts before?"  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"I felt kind of bad." she took the bottle and sprayed a bit on her hand and sniffed it, she held it up to his hand."Smell nice?"  
  
"No.Who gave you it?"  
  
Theresa thought back "Um...Sean."  
  
"Sean?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I don't remember seeing this Sean guy."  
  
"Hold on." she got up and opened the drawer to her table and pulled out a group picture of everyone at work and gave it to Fox. She pointed to a man in the photo.  
  
"This guy?"  
  
"Yeah." she thought for a moment "He's pretty hot."  
  
Fox grunted. "I've seen better...me."  
  
He took out the next box and opened it and it was a pair of handcuffs and it was a picture of Theresa nearly naked with another man.His eyes widened. Theresa peered over his shoulder and gaped at the photo. Fox turned to her and pinned her down on the bed.  
  
"When did you take this?!" he held the picture in front of her face.  
  
"I didn't take it! I swear."  
  
"Yeah right!"  
  
"What?! I didn't!"  
  
"It definately looks like you."  
  
"Fine, it's me but not my body."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
She got out from under his body and walked out the bedroom and slammed the door.  
  
"Fine, you don't believe me? I'm out of here you loser."  
  
Fox felt immediately very terrible and ashamed. How could he even doubt Theresa, after all the time he had lied to Theresa, he was now accusing her. He knew how much she loved him, she would never do something like that.  
  
"Theresa!" he jumped up from the bed and ran after her. He opened the door and Theresa was standing right there waiting and looking at him. He quickly embraced her.  
  
"I'm sorry..." he said against her hair.  
  
"You are supposed to trust me."  
  
"I know.You know me, I get jealous."  
  
"You know I would never take those slutty pictures."  
  
"Sorry." he repeated as he gave her a peck on the cheek. "I should have never doubted you."  
  
Theresa smiled as Fox leaned in captured her lips in a deep kiss. He took her hand and walked back into their room to look at the last gift.  
  
"By the way, who gave you the picture and the handcuffs?"  
  
"Um, Paul."  
  
"Paul..." he skimmed the group photo and pointed at a brown hair man. "This him?"  
  
Theresa nodded. She grabbed the last gift to open it first before Fox got a chance. She opened it and blushed a deep red. She quickly closed it and put it under the bedsheets.  
  
"What was it?"  
  
"So Fox, where should we go for dinner tonight?" wanting to change the subject as soon as possible.  
  
"Let me see it." he reached over to grab it but Theresa just shoved it off the bed and it opened, revealing the content inside. Fox glared.  
  
"CONDOMS?!" he shot up from the bed and became to pace.  
  
"Fox, calm down."  
  
"How can I?"he reached to pick up the card that came along with it.  
  
Theresa,  
  
Hope you like this present, We might be using them very soon. Later babes.  
  
--John  
  
Fox turned red with anger and ripped the card in half, and began cursing loudly.  
  
"What kind of gift is this?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Why would he give you something like that?"  
  
"Well.." Theresa just coughed.  
  
Fox narrowed his eyes.  
  
Theresa turned around so he wouldn't have to face him and smiled eviily. She enjoyed making him jealous and decided to take it up a notch higher.  
  
"Well, once, I got drunk, and John seemed to just be there. The alcohol got to my head and before I knew it John and I were....well yeah.."  
  
"You slept with him?!"  
  
Silence.  
  
"How could you do this to me?"  
  
Theresa smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Don't worry Fox. You know I only have eyes for you."  
  
He sighed in relief and grinned.  
  
"Don't do that again."  
  
"It's fun."  
  
Fox just glared.  
  
"I'm joking."  
  
"Why are all these men giving you gifts?"  
  
Theresa shrugged and gave a small flip of her hair. "Is it my fault that everyone finds me attractive?"  
  
"I guess not."  
  
She just lay back on her bed and pulled Fox on top of her.  
  
"Don't let the gift go to waste...." she said as she moved her hips in a seductive manor.  
  
____________________________________  
  
Fox got up from the bed and planted a kiss on Theresa's forehead. She smiled in her sleep.  
  
"Fox..." she mumbled unaware she had said that out loud.  
  
He slid on a robe and walked downstairs. He heard his cell phone ringing, so he quickly answered it.  
  
"Fox speaking."  
  
"It's time."  
  
"Danielle?! Time..? For what?"  
  
"For you to leave Theresa."  
  
"What, today?"  
  
"Tomorrow, but you have to know all the plans."  
  
Fox shook his head sadly as he listened to the words that would break Theresa's heart. 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21  
  
It was the three-month anniversary for the day that Fox had seen Theresa again after three long years. He promised Theresa that he had a special gift waiting for her tonight waiting at his house. She was extremely excited.  
  
That night she arrived at his house wearing the pale blue dress she had bought the day they had shared a wonderful day together, taking a walk, her flying a kite. Just a pure relaxing day. She had brought along a bottle of refreshing champagne. Theresa took a deep breath and knocked on the door awfully excited. Strangely no one opened the door, so she knocked again. Fox had to be home, he wouldn't miss an important day like today.  
  
But then a thought came to mind; maybe he was planning a surprise party for her. Her hand twisted the knob and it opened, she walked in and it seemed as if no one was home. It was just all dark and gloomy.  
  
"Fox?" she peered into the kitchen expecting him to jump out at her any moment, but no respond.  
  
She made her way up the stairs and noticed his door was closed but the lights were still open. A huge grin appeared on her face, Fox was probably inside preparing her surprise. She slowly opened the door expecting him to swoop her up into his arms and ravish her with kisses.  
  
Suddenly when she realized what she was looking at, her mouth dropped open and the champagne bottle crashed onto the floor. Tears began to form but she wouldn't turn away just yet, she prayed that there was a reasonable explanation.  
  
Fox was in the bed on top of Danielle, obviously naked. He knew that Theresa had entered into his room but he couldn't bear to look at her. Danielle shifted slightly and whispered into his ear.  
  
"Action."  
  
"Fox...." Theresa's small voice came out.  
  
Fox turned around slightly and feigned surprise "Er, Theresa, why are you here?"  
  
".... It's our anniversary..."  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
She stepped closer to him.  
  
"Why Fox, why?"  
  
"What?" he bent down and kissed Danielle's neck.  
  
Theresa shook her head praying that this was all a dream.  
  
"How could you do this to me...again?"  
  
"Look, if you haven't noticed we're kind of busy here."  
  
Her eyes widened, never had Fox spoken to her with this tone of voice.  
  
"Tell me this isn't true." she whispered.  
  
"Well it is."  
  
"You promised you wouldn't break my heart again! I trusted you."  
  
"And..."  
  
"How can you do this? Have no decency?"  
  
"Theresa, can you just leave? I don't want to have anything to do with you."  
  
"No! Tell me why you did this."  
  
"Theresa, listen. I never loved you...never."  
  
"No....what we shared was amazing and you're willing to just go and throw it all away like this for this whore." she signaled to Danielle.  
  
"She is not a whore, she's my little angel." he said as he bent down to kiss her once more. "Danielle is the one I love, the only one."  
  
"B-but, we were together for so long and everyday you said you loved me."  
  
"And you believed me...ha...utterly gullible." Fox smirked.  
  
"How can you say such hurtful things?"  
  
"Very easily."  
  
Fox got up and grabbed two robes, one for him and one for Danielle. He slipped it on for her and she smiled sweetly at him. Fox just kissed her long and hard as if Theresa wasn't standing there.  
  
She looked away and suddenly felt very sick in the stomach. She ran to the bathroom and began retching. Fox and Danielle watched, surprised.  
  
"This is going perfectly."  
  
Fox just shook his head painfully.  
  
As horrible as Theresa was feeling, she had to finish this conversation. She wearily walked back to where she had left off with Fox.  
  
"Just tell me why you did it Fox...that's all I'm asking."  
  
"I don't need to explain myself to you. Is it my fault you have an amazing body? Since Danielle wasn't there all those years ago, there was no one else better so I had to settle for you. Hey, I wasn't complaining of course, as long as you fulfilled my physical pleasures I was happy."  
  
Theresa just stared as if she had been slapped. The tears began to fall as if this was the first time she had ever cried in her life.  
  
"I can't believe you..."  
  
Fox averted his eyes, he couldn't bear to look at her, it showed so much pain and devastation but he had to do this, he had no choice. If he did, at this moment, he would be celebrating this anniversary and holding Theresa in his arms.  
  
"I don't why we got back together, why we were together in the first place! I thought it meant something to you, you ruined my life Fox, I hope you're happy."  
  
"Yes, actually I am."  
  
Danielle secretly smiled, Fox was certainly good at this acting thing, it seemed very real.  
  
"You are unbelievable! You seemed sincere, but deep down; you are just some idiotic player. I should have stayed with Jacob, at least I was happy. With you, it's pure hell. What is wrong with you? I let myself to love again and you.." She quickly reached out and slapped him. This was just like the wedding, the hurtful words, the tears and the pain.  
  
The instant Theresa laid a hand on Fox, Danielle shoved her back making her trip and fall onto the broken glass of the champagne bottle. Little pieces of the glass slashed through her skin, blood began dripping down her ankle. Fox glared at Danielle, this was going way too far. There was just supposed to be a few hurtful words and tears. No violence or whatsoever.  
  
Theresa looked down at her leg and small pool of blood that was beginning to form. She could barely feel the pain, all she was doing was replaying the words Fox had said to her. 'Since Danielle wasn't there all those years ago, there was no one else better so I had to settle for you.' No one had ever said something that horrible to her. When Ethan had left her, at least the words had been gentler, and she didn't catch him making love to Gwen at that time.  
  
Fox felt an urge to see if she was all right.  
  
"Theresa, are you-" he felt Danielle pinch him roughly on the leg, he looked at her and saw her shaking her head. Fox just sighed.  
  
"Theresa, just leave all right, before I have to call security."  
  
"Fine, you want things to end like this? So be it, don't you ever look me in the eye ever again, I don't want to see you, hear you or be near you. Starting now, there was never a Fox and Theresa. I want you out of life, out my heart. I wish that you never existed. I underestimated you, you are a true Crane." She picked herself up and grabbed onto the corner of a desk for support.  
  
"Fine. It's not I care." 'Theresa, I am so sorry I'm putting you through all this pain, believe me, I am being forced. You know how much I love you. Someday we'll be together again, I promise."  
  
She stood there for a minute hoping Fox had something to say, but he didn't. He was just smiling at Danielle stroking her hair.  
  
"Baby, are you all right?"  
  
Danielle smiled sweetly back at him "As long as I'm with you."  
  
Theresa looked at them disgusted and keeping her head high she walked out the door slamming the bedroom door shut on the way out. She slowly walked down the stairs holding the railing afraid she would fall any moment. She turned around once more and looked at the closed door.  
  
"I've lost you Fox."  
  
As she walked through the living room, she placed a box on top. She reached up and touched her neck and slowly snapped something up. She dropped it beside the box.Tears running down her face, she walked out the door leaving all their memories behind. As long as she knew she wasn't the one that broken them apart. Fox did.  
  
________________________________________  
  
In the room Fox shoved Danielle onto the other side of the bed.  
  
"I am such a jerk. Theresa, I am so sorry." He placed his head onto his arms.  
  
Danielle came behind him and began massaging him.  
  
"It's alright honey. You have me."  
  
"Theresa, I need you so much." He groaned. Fox couldn't believe what had just happened, the words he had said to her, the pain her beautiful eyes had reflected. He had caused it. This wasn't supposed to happen. All he had ever wanted was to be loved and have a family. Yes, Theresa had loved him, but he had pushed her away.  
  
"Fox, get over her, you won't see her again, and you don't need her."  
  
"Yes I do, she makes me feel a million times better then you make me feel."  
  
"Don't deny us Fox."  
  
"Get out."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said get out!!" he yelled.  
  
Danielle was in shock; she had never seen Fox this angry. She got up and walked out. Silently a tear ran down his face. He had been so happy, what had happened? If only, Danielle hadn't come back, they would be enjoying the time of their life. Now he would never see her gorgeous smile again. If he did see Theresa, her expression would be hate.  
  
His eyes traveled to a white shirt that was lying on the floor. He bent down and picked it up, picking it up to his nose. He could still smell Theresa's scent. It reminded him of the night before.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Theresa had stayed the night over at Fox's. Her eyes slowly opened and reached out to get hold of his hand but he wasn't there. She got up and was feeling in a silly mood, instead of putting back on her own clothes, she opened one of his drawers and pulled out one of his white clean shirts. She slipped it on and looked into the mirror. The sleeves were a lot longer and the shirt went way down. But somehow the effect of the shirt seemed to make her very appealing. She spun around the room; happy she was back with her love.  
  
Fox opened the door to see her dancing around the room in his shirt. He laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"Hey."  
  
Theresa turned around and landed a soft kiss on his lips. "Hey, where were you.?"  
  
"Downstairs, making a phone call. May I ask why you're wearing my shirt?"  
  
She giggled and spun around. "It feels nice, and makes me feel closer to you."  
  
"Ah, well it does look good on you. Very attractive. You should wear my clothes more often."  
  
Fox pushed her back on the bed aggressively. With a simple touch of his hands, the shirt slipped off her shoulders and landed on the floor.  
  
"We'll see." She said.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
Fox sighed and banged his head against the headboard. How would he live without Theresa? He got out of his bed; perhaps a beer or two would soothe the pain. He walked down the stairs his mind thinking about Theresa every step of the way. He arrived to the kitchen and got a few bottles. He went to the living room and slumped down on to couch. It was then he noticed a box there and an object beside it.  
  
He settled the bottles back on the table and fingered the object. It was the necklace he had given her, the one which he engraved he would love her forever. He clutched it close to his heart wishing Theresa were beside him. He placed the locket in his pocket and picked up the box, and opened it. It was a video, obviously from Theresa. He popped it into the VCR and pressed play. Theresa's smile appeared onto the screen.  
  
"Hey baby, happy anniversary. I really hope tonight, we'll be happy. I made you this tape and I hope you enjoy it."  
  
The image turned to Fox holding a camera running after Theresa in the beach, in his hand was a small sand crab. Theresa was shrieking.  
  
"Don't go near me Fox!"  
  
"And if I do?"  
  
"I'll scream."  
  
"That's fine."  
  
Fox placed the crab back onto the sand and tackled Theresa down.  
  
"Hey! My clothes will be sandy!"  
  
"I'll buy new ones for you."  
  
He leaned down and pressed his lips on hers.  
  
Fox smiled and reached out to touch the screen.  
  
It then switched to the pool and they were both sitting on an inflatable chair in the water. Fox wasn't paying any attention though; he kept stroking his hand up and down Theresa's arm.  
  
"Fox, the camera's on, smile!"  
  
He slightly turned his head and looked in the camera which Whitney was holding, he smiled into the screen and looked back at Theresa. She was proudly showing off her diamond ring.  
  
"And this ring is gorgeous isn't it?" she held up the ring real close to the camera. "It's my wedding ring."  
  
Fox reached over, pulled it off her finger and dangled it over the water. Theresa shrieked.  
  
"Fox! Give it back."  
  
Ignoring her, he turned his back and you could hear a small plunk into the water. Theresa looked over his shoulder in horror.  
  
"Fox! If you threw that in the water I'll kill you." she opened his right hand and found it empty. She began to panic, she grabbed his shoulders and shook him. "Why did you throw it in the water?!"  
  
Fox just smiled slightly, amused by her reaction. She got off the chair and dived into the pool, looking frantically for the precious jewel. When she came back to surface, the ring was dangling in front of her face. She quickly looked up to see Fox holding the side of his stomach laughing.  
  
"I can't believe you!" she reached over and punched him in the arm.  
  
"You..should...have....seen...your reaction." he said in between laughs.  
  
Theresa just glared and remembered the camera filming them the whole time, she reached over and put her hand over the screen.  
  
Fox chuckled remembering how happy he had been, he would be watching this tape over and over if it meant that he would be seeing Theresa's face as if she were right there by his side. He watched as the scene switched to a tennis court.  
  
Fox was holding Theresa's hands teaching her the position to hold the tennis racket.  
  
"Arg, I do not know how you got me to do this."  
  
"Don't worry baby, I'll help you. When you get the hang of this, you'll love tennis."  
  
"I doubt that." she muttered.  
  
"Come on, you're not that bad, now try serving the ball."  
  
Fox stepped to the side and watched Theresa grab and ball, swing her racket and watch it sail over the across the net, but unfortunately the ball didn't make it over the net. It hit the rim and came flying back at Theresa. Her eyes widened in fear. It was going to hit her in the face. She dropped her racket and ran as fast as could behind Fox. She wrapped her arms around his waist and wailed into his back.  
  
"I hate tennis."  
  
Fox laughed.  
  
She poked him as he took one of her hands, gliding his fingers over her smooth skin.  
  
"Maybe tennis isn't your thing."  
  
"And you just noticed?"  
  
It was then she noticed a camera perched up on the table behind the face.  
  
"Fox, why is there a camera?"  
  
He laughed again.  
  
"Incase you were really that bad and I could blackmail you one day."  
  
Theresa ran over and snapped the camcorder off.  
  
Fox grinned remembering that specific day, he continued to watch a few more situations of Theresa and him, but he noticed in all of them, he was the one teasing Theresa. At last Theresa came back onto the screen.  
  
"Fox, I hoped you liked the tape. I enjoyed it, everything brought a smile to my face. And, I have a song to sing to you if you don't mind."  
  
He shook his head even though Theresa couldn't see him, she had such an amazing voice. He watched as she began to sing.  
  
Stay with me  
  
Don't fall asleep too soon  
  
The angels can wait for a moment  
  
Come real close  
  
Forget the world outside  
  
Tonight we're alone  
  
It's finally you and I  
  
It wasn't meant to feel like this  
  
Not without you  
  
Cos when I look at my life  
  
How the pieces fall into place  
  
It just wouldn't rhyme without you  
  
When I see how my path  
  
Seem to end up before your face  
  
The state of my heart  
  
The place where we are  
  
Was written in the stars  
  
Don't be afraid  
  
I'll be right by your side  
  
Through the laughter and pain  
  
Together we're bound to fly  
  
I wasn't meant to love like this  
  
Not without you  
  
Cos when I look at my life  
  
How the pieces fall into place  
  
It just wouldn't rhyme without you  
  
When I see how my path  
  
Seem to end up before your face  
  
The state of my heart  
  
The place where we are  
  
Was written in the stars  
  
I made a few mistakes, yeah  
  
Like sometimes we do  
  
Been through lot of heartache  
  
But I made it back to you  
  
Cos when I look at my life  
  
How the pieces fall into place  
  
It just wouldn't rhyme without you  
  
And when I see how my path  
  
Seem to end up before your face  
  
The state of my heart  
  
The place where we are  
  
Was written in the stars  
  
When I look at my life  
  
How the pieces fall into place  
  
It just wouldn't rhyme without you  
  
When I see how my path  
  
Seem to end up before your face  
  
The state of my heart  
  
The place where we are  
  
Was written in the stars  
  
The state of my heart  
  
The place where we are  
  
Was written in the stars  
  
Fox watched as she poured her heart out in that simple song. He listened to each song word taking the meaning in. She obviously chose this song for a reason. The song ended and she began to speak.  
  
"Fox, this song is like you and me. Our destiny was written out for us, we had so many obstacles, but we were able to overcome everything. Without you, there is no such as love for me. If you're in my life, everything seems perfect as if there is a reason to be alive. Everything seems right, as if we're the only two people in this world. I know you were afraid of love, if you weren't fit to love anyone. But it's not true, I could not ask for anyone better. I'll always be by your side if you need me, we are meant to be. We made our mistakes but we found our way back to each other, and you don't know how happy I've been these days. Fox, you are my one true love."  
  
Fox paused the video, touched by her words. His vision was beginning to blur with water. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. Theresa meant so much to him. He pressed play to hear what else she would have to say.  
  
"Fox, this tape isn't the only present you have from me." she looked down and patted her stomach as she grinned "I'm pregnant again. Isn't this great? I know you weren't here for Sarah and I've never blamed you. When I found out that I was pregnant, I didn't know what to say, but afterwards I was extremely happy because I knew that you would be here every step of the way." Theresa was beginning to cry as well. "Sorry, but in my state, I'm very emotional. To close the video off, I just want you to know how much I love you, and what you mean to me. If I were to die at this moment, I wouldn't mind, as long as I know that you loved me and what we shared meant as much to you as it meant to me. I want my whole life to be with you. I love you." the screen went blank leaving Fox in shock.  
  
"Pregnant..." Theresa was going to have another child that was his but he wouldn't be there for her because he had ruined it. He had vowed to himself that he would be an amazing father but that didn't seem as if it were the truth.  
  
Fox rewinded the tape and watched Theresa's angelic face for the rest of the night. 


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22  
  
Fox woke up in the morning awfully stressed and tired. He looked around the room to discover he had fallen asleep on the couch, in the living room. He noticed the tape ejected from the VCR and everything came flooding back, Danielle's horrible plan, the hurtful words he had said to Theresa, the pain that had reflected in her eyes and the fact that was pregnant with his child. This was so unreal, how could so much happen in such a short period of time?  
  
He warily walked back up to his room to change into fresh new clothes, he smelled like beer. As he dropped his shirt into the laundry basket, the locket fell out of his pocket. He gazed at it and bent down to pick it up. He fingered it and eyed the box up in his closet. He pulled it down 'Theresa and Fox' the cover said. Opening it, he dropped the necklace inside, smiling because he knew it was in a safe place.  
  
After freshening up, he walked back toward the kitchen to grab a coffee. Fox noticed a bakery box beside the pot. He opened it to find several strawberry muffins. He closed his eyes remembering that day..  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Hand in hand, Theresa and Fox were walking down the street to a small little deli that was around the corner. Grumbling a bit, Fox opened his mouth to speak.  
  
"Theresa, it's 7 in the morning and you're dragging me to eat breakfast?"  
  
"Don't complain." was her reply.  
  
"We could be in bed right now, sleeping peacefully and blissfully, but instead we wake up 3 hours earlier to eat."  
  
"This deli is great. All the good stuff will be gone by then. So we have to get there early."  
  
"Oh fine, but promise me you'll make up those 3 hours later by doing things I want to do." He said with a wink.  
  
Theresa just squeezed his hand and smiled at him. Hearing Fox complain didn't bother her in the slightest. She knew that he didn't mind coming with her.  
  
Fox looked at her, she was smiling knowingly. Honestly Fox enjoyed accompanying her to this particular deli at the crack of dawn. It was obviously quite important if she brought him with her. Well not exactly important but she must be fond of the food there.  
  
They arrived to the little store and they walked in. Behind the counter, a young man grinned.  
  
"Hey Theresa! The usual?"  
  
She smiled "Morning Collin, yeah, the usual but throw in another coffee and three more of my little baby's."  
  
Fox raised an eyebrow, quite confused. What were her 'baby's'?  
  
"Sure, coming right up. Grab a table." Collin said, he then noticed Fox standing there. "And this is?"  
  
"Fox." Theresa replied wrapping an arm around his waist.  
  
"Ah yes, Fox." He said in a tone as if he knew so much about him. Collin stuck out his hand, which Fox took, and they shook hands. "Pleasure to meet you."  
  
"Same here."  
  
"You're very lucky to have a woman like Theresa. I would die to have someone like her."  
  
Fox pulled Theresa a little closer to him. What was up with this guy? He better not have anything for his woman. He smiled uncomfortably but sincerely replied,  
  
"Yeah I am, Theresa is amazing." She blushed a bit, which Fox noticed. "Don't deny it." He grinned.  
  
She took his hand and sat down at a table.  
  
"What are your 'baby's'?" Fox pouted. "I thought I was your only baby."  
  
Theresa laughed and leaned over the table to give him a sweet kiss. She settled back down in her seat.  
  
"Of course you are. They're my favorite food."  
  
"I see. So what's up with Collin and you? You guys seem pretty tight." He casually said.  
  
Theresa smiled, "Why, jealous?"  
  
"What? No!" but then he remembered all the times that Theresa had gotten mad at him for not telling the truth.  
  
"Fine, a bit." He muttered.  
  
Theresa heard him and clapped her hands gleefully, happy he gave in.  
  
"Collin is like my little brother. I'm a regular customer here, I come almost every day. In the morning he's always the one working here. I'm alone so he keeps me company and we talk together."  
  
Fox nodded a bit, quite surprised.  
  
"I've never seen you leave the house before."  
  
"Yeah, because you're always sleeping. No one can get you up."  
  
"What can I say? I'm up all night doing.let's see.energetic things."  
  
Theresa rolled her eyes.  
  
"So why did you bring me with you today?"  
  
"Luckily you actually got up without that much complaining. I love this place a lot, this food is great. I assumed that you would like to experience what I enjoy."  
  
Fox nodded again, comprehending her actions, he smiled at her.  
  
"I'm glad you brought me here."  
  
"Me too."  
  
Collin came and placed a box and two coffees on the table.  
  
"Enjoy."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Fox opened the box to find several strawberry muffins.  
  
"This is what you order every day?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Fox stared at the food; he had never really enjoyed eating strawberries. While people found them incredibly sweet, the taste was sour for him. He came back to reality when Theresa touched his arm.  
  
"Excuse me for a sec." She said heading off for the restrooms. The minute she walked off, Collin wandered over and sat in front of Fox.  
  
"Don't ever let her go."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't ever let Theresa go. I knew how much she loves you. Everyday when we talk, it's about you. She says thoughtful things about you and how happy she is to have you in her life."  
  
Fox was genuinely shocked. "She does?"  
  
"Yeah, don't hurt her. I know how much emotional she can be. She cried her eyes out when you thought you were cheating behind your back."  
  
"I won't, Theresa means the world to me."  
  
She came walking back smiling; Collin saw her and stood up.  
  
"Remember what I said, no matter what happens, keep Theresa in mind first. Don't break her heart."  
  
"Thanks, I promise, all I'll do is love her." Collin nodded and walked away as Theresa sauntered over to the table.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Just some man-to-man talk."  
  
Theresa peered into the box seeing it was still full.  
  
"Haven't you tried any?"  
  
"Nah, I think I'll pass."  
  
"What? Why? I think you'll like them."  
  
"It's alright, I've never liked strawberries."  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Everyone loves strawberries!"  
  
"Not me, sweet things have never really mixed with me."  
  
"What? We mix perfectly."  
  
Fox smirked, "I would exactly define you as sweet, more as beautiful but bossy and." he stopped when he saw Theresa glaring at him. "Basically all I'm saying is, I don't want any. I'm perfectly content with my coffee." He said taking a sip.  
  
"You have to at least try some, you might yourself liking it."  
  
"I doubt-" suddenly a chunk of muffin was placed into his mouth. He looked over to Theresa who was looking at him anxiously to see his reaction.  
  
He slowly bit into and chewed, and sweetness washed over him surprising himself. Nothing had ever tasted that good. This was beyond delicious, he was in heaven. Why did the flavor taste so different this time? Probably because he was with Theresa. He swallowed and craved for more. He glanced over at Theresa.  
  
"And?" she asked patiently.  
  
Fox just shrugged, "It's okay." He didn't want to prove to her that she was right.  
  
Theresa knew he had loved it by the way Fox was staring intently at the muffins, as if he could eat them all just by staring. She grinned at him.  
  
"I know you loved it."  
  
Fox gave in and grinned. "Fine, this is good." He grabbed another one.  
  
"Told you so."  
  
"Yeah, yeah."  
  
After a half hour of feeding each other and chatting comfortably, it was time to leave. They got up.  
  
"Bye Collin." They called out.  
  
"Later."  
  
They walked down the street when Fox stopped.  
  
"I think I left my wallet there."  
  
"All right, go get it."  
  
"You can go on home first, be back soon." He planted a smooth kiss on her lips and ran off.  
  
He stepped back into the shop.  
  
"Forget something?"  
  
"Give me one box of strawberry muffins please." He said grinning  
  
"Sure."  
  
He packed them up into a box and handed it to Fox.  
  
"Thanks man! Later."  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Fox took one and bit into it, but the next second he spit it out. The taste was all dull and sour. The only reason why it had been so delicious the other time was because Theresa had been with him. His world revolved around her. If she wasn't there, everything seemed tasteless, non-colorful and plain dull.  
  
He remembered all of Collin's wise words and shook his head shamefully, he had promised that he wouldn't break Theresa's heart, but unfortunately he had broken it. It was such a simple task and he couldn't accomplish it.  
  
________________________  
  
Theresa lay in her bed wiping her teary eyes. She still couldn't believe it what had happened. She had stayed awake all night hoping she would get a phone call from Fox. She knew that was very unlikely, but all she wanted was her love.  
  
The lights were shut off in her room; usually the windows would be open, letting the sun shine in. But today, brightness did not seem to agree with her mood. Theresa wanted it to rain, she hoped Fox was as miserable as she was, but she doubted that, he was probably too busy trying to please Danielle.  
  
Theresa touched her stomach, was she going to keep the baby? Having Sarah without Fox had been hard enough, but at least she had Jacob. But this time, she truly was alone. No one would be there for her when she gave birth, besides her family. Theresa sighed; she would have to think about this important matter some more.  
  
She let her eyes wander to a chair and a plush toy that was settled on top. It was a bear with wings; she let her mind drift off for a while..  
  
*Flashback*  
  
The night was still young; Theresa and Fox were at the carnival. He had wanted to take her mind off Jacob and what she done to him. So he assumed that the carnival would be the perfect place for them to be in, and he was right. Theresa was smiling and enjoying everything that was going on.  
  
"Fox, this was a great idea, the carnival. I never thought I would be here."  
  
"I knew you would like something like this."  
  
"I'm glad I'm here."  
  
Fox smiled and reached for her hand, she didn't protest but gave him an encouraging smile in return. Their fingers intertwined as they walked through the crowds.  
  
They had an amazing time, going on rides that Theresa hated but felt somewhat better because Fox was there. As she stepped out off the seat of the roller coaster, she felt sick.  
  
She had always hated those fast rides; the last time she had gone on one was when Miguel had forced her too. He said that she was a chicken and was too scared. To prove him wrong, she got on the fastest one, to make it all clear, she threw her hands up in the air, yelling and whooping. When she had gotten off, Miguel told her that she was brave. He walked off to find Charity. The second she saw him leave, she ran off to the bathroom to throw up.  
  
Her mind was spinning and couldn't see straight. She tried to walk and instantly toppled over; luckily Fox was there to catch her fall. He steered her away from the crowd and sat down on a bench.  
  
"You all right?"  
  
"Just a little dizzy."  
  
"You should have told me, we didn't need to go on."  
  
Theresa retold him the story of Miguel and her, at the end, Fox laughed.  
  
"Theresa, I wouldn't make fun of you, you know that. It's not like I enjoyed the ride that much either."  
  
She looked up at him, surprised. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah, I just have to keep up my .macho image."  
  
Theresa smirked, "Sure you do."  
  
"So I take that you're feeling better?"  
  
"Definitely."  
  
Fox stood up and offered his hand to her, she took it and they continued to walk watching all the booths and games. Suddenly Theresa stopped; she was gazing at a stuffed animal. Fox noticed and looked in her direction.  
  
"It's cute, isn't it?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"I used to have doll like that. Mama bought it for me, but it got all ratty."  
  
"Do you want it?"  
  
"I wouldn't mind, why?"  
  
But Fox was already walking up to the booth.  
  
"Fox?!" she called out  
  
"Excuse me, how much is this?" he signaled to the bear.  
  
"Sorry, you have to win it, not buy it,"  
  
"All right, fine, what do I have to do?"  
  
"See those milk bottles? You have to knock them all down. 3 tries."  
  
"Sounds easy enough." He slipped the man a bill as he collected three plastic balls.  
  
Theresa ran up to him, "Fox, what are you doing?"  
  
"Winning you the bear."  
  
"You didn't have to."  
  
"I can tell you want it, besides I was the star of the baseball team, I'll knock them all down in one try." He boasted.  
  
"All right, be careful."  
  
Fox aimed and threw the ball, SMASH! The bottles came tumbling down. He grinned.  
  
"What did I tell you?"  
  
"Good throw Mister. What do you want?"  
  
"The bear please."  
  
The booth manager handed it to Fox, which in turn he handed it to Theresa.  
  
"Here."  
  
Theresa held it, as if it were the most precious thing in the world. She was quite touched actually. She looked up and smiled softly at him.  
  
"Thank you." She leaned up to give a peck on the cheek. Fox pulled her closer.  
  
"Theresa, remember, whatever you want, I'll give it to you."  
  
*End of flashback*  
  
Theresa sighed again; things had been so perfect back then. She wanted Fox, but would he able to give her that? She slowly got up and sat down in front of the mirror gazing at her reflection.  
  
"What is wrong with me? Why won't anyone love me?" she knew that she was attractive but how come Fox didn't want her?  
  
Theresa grabbed a sweatshirt and decided maybe a walk would calm her down.  
  
__________________________  
  
Fox was sitting on top of the counter thinking. Suddenly the door opened, he looked over eagerly, somewhat expecting that it might be Theresa. Danielle's blond head appeared.  
  
"Oh, it's you."  
  
"And I was expecting a more joyful greeting."  
  
She walked into the kitchen to see Fox looking all tired.  
  
"Been up all night?"  
  
Fox just shrugged.  
  
"Ugh, you better not be thinking about her again."  
  
"And if I am?"  
  
"You know what I can do."  
  
She looked beside him and saw the bakery box.  
  
"I thought you never liked strawberries."  
  
"I've changed."  
  
"I can tell. But luckily you haven't changed your feelings for me." She scooted a little closer to him.  
  
Fox stared at the ceiling; he wanted to be touched by Theresa, to feel her lips on his. He looked at Danielle and suddenly grabbed Danielle by the waist and pressed his lips on her, forcing his tongue into her mouth. She gladly accepted. Fox knew this was wrong but he needed to get his mind off something. For all he knew this could be his last decent kiss.  
  
'Finally after all my hard work, Fox has come back to me.' She thought as she ran her fingers through his blond hair. Fox slid off the counter and somehow backed her into the living room and pinned her against the wall. He pulled apart and gazed at her, she was nothing like Theresa. She was rough and demanding while Theresa was sweet, delicate and innocent. But nothing mattered, Fox roughly kissed her again.  
  
______________________________________  
  
Theresa found herself on the street of the Crane mansion, she was thinking so much about him, and her feet brought her here. Maybe this was a sign saying that they should be together. She wanted to go talk to him, she never liked to be the one to make the first move but somehow her heart was telling her that there was more to the issue of Danielle. Maybe Fox had realized he had made a mistake and wanted forgiveness.  
  
She slowly walked up the steps and lifted her hand to the door but before she knocked, she wanted to see if Fox had opened the present; the video. She walked over to the side window; she could always see a good view of the living room. When she peered through the glass, she saw Fox kissing Danielle passionately. All the pain came rushing back, why did she come here in the first place? It didn't seem as if Fox was even feeling a tad guilty about what he had done to her. Theresa knew that she should walk away but her body wouldn't budge.  
  
She saw him run his fingers through Danielle's hair. She remembered that he used to always do that to her, she wished that she were the one in his arms. Theresa felt her eyes begin water but she quickly wiped them away with her sleeve, she had promise herself that she would try and stop crying over him. It was over for them.  
  
__________________________________  
  
Fox stopped kissing Danielle and gazed out the window and caught hold of Theresa staring at him. He closed his eyes and groaned, this had to happen. He had to kiss Danielle at this particular time. He always chose to do the stupidest things even though at the back of head, he knew it was wrong.  
  
Danielle was wondering why he had stopped and turned to look what he was staring at, it was Theresa, she glared at her. Miss. Lopez fitz-gerald had to ruin everything. Fox saw her teary eyes and looked down shamefully, he instantly shoved Danielle off him.  
  
"What's wrong sugar-bear?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Let's continue what we were doing." She said putting her arms around his neck again.  
  
"I said stop!! All right?" Danielle was really getting on his nerves.  
  
"You're only acting this way because Theresa is there. If she hadn't arrived, we would probably be making love right now!"  
  
Fox knew that she was right, but he wasn't about to agree with her, he saw Theresa turn to leave, he had to go talk with her. He pushed Danielle off him and ran out the door.  
  
"Fox, if you go after her, you know what I'll do!!" but Fox was already out of the house, Danielle pounded her fist onto the table, if things were going to continue like this, she would have to bring this matter into her own hands.  
  
___________________________  
  
Theresa spun around to leave, Fox had caught her eye. They exchanged some eye contact, he had shoved away Danielle but she knew that he wouldn't have continued if she hadn't arrived. She started walking down the steps, sighing. Suddenly she heard the door open.  
  
"Theresa!!" she heard him call, but this wasn't the time, she didn't want to talk to him.  
  
She sped up and walked as quickly as she could. Fox quickly caught up to her, he touched her shoulder.  
  
"Theresa." he repeated.  
  
She pulled away from him, should she keep on running? Or stay here and talk? She whipped her head around, not letting the tears fall.  
  
"What?"  
  
Fox could see she was still deeply hurt, but she was trying to be strong. All he wanted to do was take her in his arms and smother her with kisses.  
  
"Listen to me all right? I just want to explain something."  
  
"No need to, you made it pretty damn clear that you're getting bored with me. Just go back to Danielle." She turned around and continued to walk but halted when Fox appeared in front of her again.  
  
"No, last night.."  
  
"Was so much fun." She finished off as she rolled her eyes.  
  
"No, Danielle.I.we.. then..plan." Fox didn't know how to bring out the truth, if she found that he told Theresa, she would kill them both.  
  
Theresa looked at him stuttering expecting him to go on. Fox noticed that Theresa was finally actually listening to his words.  
  
"Never mind."  
  
Theresa had it, she had given him a chance to explain but he blew it.  
  
"Leave me alone Fox!" she ran away leaving Fox alone.  
  
Fox stood there shocked, nothing was going right today. 


End file.
